Maamerivuokkojen maa
by tellie
Summary: Päivä saa odottamattoman käänteen, kun 10. ja Rose päätyvät erikoisten piipohjaisten elämänmuotojen vangeiksi. Vankeuden aikana Rose joutuu selvittelemään eron aikana muuttunutta suhtautumistaan Tohtoria kohtaan. post-reunion/AU, EI RoseTohtori romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: **"Taisimme juuri törmätä uuteen elämänmuotoon. Nyt olisi hyvä hetki olla hiljaa ja paikallaan."

Uusi päivä uudella planeetalla saa odottamattoman käänteen, kun 10. ja Rose päätyvät erikoisen piipohjaisen elämänmuodon vangeiksi. Vankeus venyy useamman päivän mittaiseksi, ja sen aikana Rose joutuu selvittämään eron aikana muuttunutta suhtautumistaan matkakumppaniaan kohtaan. Post-reunion/AU. EI RoseTohtori.

**Disclaimer: **Minen omista mitään ja muut peruslässytykset. Mut keksin maamerivuokot, ne on lystejä eixje.

**Word count (total): **n. 10 000

**Word count (chapter):** n. 4100

**Warnings: **mieto seksuaalinen teema löydettävissä (Disneyn piirretyissä ranGeMpaa). Supermietoja spoilereita neljännen kauden alkuun asti, ei mitään mitä et tietäisi ellet ole elänyt tynnyrissä korvatulpat korvissa.

**A/N:** Joistain kohdista tykkään. Joistain kohdista en tykkää. Toivon, että ei ole tylsä. Kommentoi. Flameta, pure, hauku! Haluan sarvia ja hampaita! Perustele kuitenkin, koska haukku ilman perusteita ei auta minua kirjoittamaa paremmin. Saa kyllä positiivisiakin asioita sanoa :)

Kuten terävimmät saattoivat word countista jo arvata, tarina on jo kirjoitettu kokonaan. Postaan kuitenkin näin tipoittain, yritän huorata vähän kommentteja, kun niitä ei näin suomenkielellä kamalasti tuppaa herumaan.

Tiedän, että te jossain vaiheessa olette varmoja siitä, että tämä tarina on RoseTohtori romanttisessa mielessä. Se ei ole. Ei kyseissä mitään vikaa ole, mutta ficcien puolella aika nähty juttu, siksi välillä näin. Periaatteessa tämä on pitkä one-shot, mutta lukumukavuuden takia pilkoin osiin.

Jättisuperkokoinen kiitos **eishi**lle, joka teki aivan timanttista työtä betana. Kiitos pienempikuinkolme.

**Maamerivuokkojen maa**

"Öh, Rose?"

"Tohtori?"

"Taisimme juuri törmätä uuteen elämänmuotoon. Nyt olisi hyvä hetki olla hiljaa ja paikallaan."

"Mitä?"

"Shh. Älä liiku. Äläkä ainakaan rimpuile"

Rose ennätti tuskin pelästyä ennen kuin raskas verkko putosi hänen ja Tohtorin päälle vetäen molemmat maahan. Vain Tohtorin hyvin ajoitettu varoitus esti Rosea rimpuilemasta ja sotkeutumasta verkkoon surkeasti.

Muta ja meritautisen vihreä sammal sotkivat tytön hiukset ja vaatteet, ja kun hän katseli vangitsijoitaan verkon läpi, hän oli sataprosenttisen vakuuttunut siitä, että tämä olisi taas yksi niistä päivistä.

Sen oli ollut tarkoitus olla rentouttava, mukava ja opettavainen retki täysin luonnontilassa olevalle planeetalle, jota ihmisen tai minkään muunkaan älyllisen lajin läsnäolo ei ollut turmellut. Heidän oli ollut tarkoitus kulkea pitkin planeetan kuumia, kullankeltaisia aavikoita ja samota sen sademetsiä, joissa linnun kokoiset perhoset liihottelivat kukasta kukkaan imien makeaa mettä hullunkurisilla kiemuraisilla kärsillään. Mutta milloin mikään sujui niin kuin oli suunniteltu? Ei milloinkaan, etenkään mikäli sattui matkaamaan pitkin aikaa ja universumia Tohtorin kanssa.

Aikaisemmin päivällä Tohtori ja Rose olivat laskeutuneet keskelle sademetsää, tarkemmin sanoen pienelle kaatuneen puun jättämälle aukiolle. Heitä vastassa oli ollut sademetsälle tyypillinen lämpö ja liikkumaton, kuumankostea ilma, joka oli saanut Rosen tukan kihartumaan hullunkuriseksi säkkäräksi, josta Tohtori oli tehnyt pilaa.

"Varo ettet saa tukkaasi lintuja, Rose, se näyttäisi olevan erinomainen pesäpaikka", Tohtori oli sanonut näennäisen vakavasti. Närkästynyttä teeskennellen Rose oli vastannut huomautukseen muka terävällä kommentilla, jota hän tosin ei enää muistanut, ja sitten molemmat olivat olleet tikahtua nauruun.

Pian sen jälkeen Tohtori oli kertonut planeetan ekosysteemistä ja metsässä elävistä eläimistä, joista osa oli kuin satukirjasta karanneita. Toiset taas olivat hyvinkin tutunoloisia, kuten oranssikarvaiset kissamaiset pedot, jotka vaanivat varomattomiksi äityviä suurisilmäisiä hontelokoipisia kasvissyöjiä.

Hieman myöhemmin parivaljakko oli löytänyt puron ja siinä olevan suvantokohdan, jota sademetsän eläimet selvästikin käyttivät juomapaikkanaan. Rose ja Tohtori olivat piiloutuneet ja jääneet odottamaan juomaan saapuvia eläimiä. Silloin päivä oli saanut uusimman käänteensä, sen nimenomaisen käänteen, jota Rose ei todellakaan lukenut hyväksi.

Matkoillaan Rose oli nähnyt mitä merkillisimpiä elämänmuotoja, joista osa oli ollut järjellä käsittämättömiä, osa pelottavia ja osa yksinkertaisesti huvittavia. Hänen vangitsijansa eivät olleet – ympäri universumia matkanneen nuoren naisen mittapuulla – erityisen pelottavia eivätkä huvittaviakaan, ja häntä vastaan oli kävellyt käsittämättömämmännäköisiä otuksia, kun hän oli ollut ruokaostoksilla. Yhdessä asiassa nämä kuitenkin löivät laudalta kaikki aikaisemmat tuttavuudet. Koskaan, milloinkaan, ikinä aikaisemmin Rose ei ollut nähnyt mitään, mikä näytti olevan yhtä pahasti väärässä paikassa kuin nämä oliot.

Olennot muistuttivat varsin läheisesti merivuokkoja, mutta ne olivat huomattavasti suurempia, kutakuinkin suuren koiran kokoisia, ja täysin harmaita. Niillä ei ollut käsiä, jalkoja eikä silmiä, ja ne liikkuivat hyvin hankalannäköisellä tavalla käyttäen apunaan metallisia, pyörillä varustettuja alustoja – ei paras mahdollinen ratkaisu sademetsän maastoon. Alustoista sojotti mitä erilaisimpia, metallista tehtyjä moninivelisiä tarttumatyökaluja.

Päästyään tarkkailemasta vangitsijoitaan Rose vilkaisi Tohtoria, joka vaikutti olevan ennemminkin huvittunut kuin huolestunut. Mies nosti hitaasti sormen huulilleen, ja ele rauhoitti Rosea suuresti, vaikka hän joutuikin tekemään hieman työtä nähdäkseen sen. Verkko osasi sitten olla painava! Mistä se oli tehty, materialisoidusta painosta?

Verkon syvimmän olemuksen pohdinta ei kantanut hedelmää, sillä hyvin pian Rosen huomio kiinnittyi kahteen aivan muuhun asiaan. Ensinnäkin häkkiin – _häkkiin!_ – johon nämä jättimäiset maalla kulkevat merivuokot ilmiselvästi suunnittelivat sullovansa sekä Rosen että Tohtorin. Olkoonkin, että verbi 'sulloa' ei ollut tässä tapauksessa kovin kuvaava, sillä häkki melkein yhtä suuri kuin muutamat Rosen näkemät opiskelija-asuntoloiden huoneet. Mikä ei tietenkään ollut paljonkaan noin neliömetreinä mitaten, mutta silti varsinaisesta sullomisesta ei voinut puhua.

Heti häkin jälkeen Rosen huomion kohteeksi pääsi muutama ilkeännäköinen ase, jotka sojottivat vangitsijoiden eli maamerivuokkojen, joiksi Rose päätti näitä olentoja nimittää, kulkualustojen metallisista ulokkeista ah-niin-huvittavalla tavalla.

Tai tapa olisi ollut huvittava, mikäli jokainen näistä aseista ei olisi ollut tähdätty Roseen ja Tohtoriin.

Maamerivuokot ohjasivat metallisilla ulokkeillaan sekä Rosen että Tohtorin häkkiin, ja kun sen ovi oli tiukasti suljettu, Tohtori rentoutui silminnähtävästi. Hän henkäisi syvään ja nosti kätensä niskansa taakse. Hän loi pitkän katseen ensin häkin kattoon, ja sitten Roseen.

"Luulin, että olisit jo kysynyt."

"Kysynyt mitä?" Rose sanoi hämmentynä. "Sitä paitsi käskit minun olla hiljaa, joten minä olin… Mitä nuo otukset ovat ja mitä ne aikovat tehdä meille?"

"Juuri tuota." Tohtori vastasi virnistäen. "Niillä ei ole nimeä, tai ainakaan sellaista, josta olisi meille mitään iloa tässä vaiheessa. Ne ovat piipohjainen elämänmuoto, yksi monista. Ne ovat hyväntahtoisia ja rauhallisia, ja erittäin kiinnostuneita luonnontieteistä ja insinööritaidosta – jälkimmäisestä varsin ymmärrettävästä syystä, sillä niiden… paremman sanan puutteessa pseudopodeilla ei kovin pitkälle pötkitä."

"Pseudopodeilla? Ai noilla alustoilla? Ja minun mielestäni ei ole hyväntahtoista sulloa ihmisiä häkkiin ja osoittaa heitä aseilla!" Rose tuhahti osoittaakseen syvää halveksuntaa moista barbaarista käytöstä kohtaan.

"Pseudopodi tarkoittaa valejalkaa. Valejalat ovat solusta työntyviä ulokkeita, jotka mahdollistavat solun liikkumisen. Teidän maapallollanne pseudopodeja esiintyy muun muassa ameboilla, ja monisoluisilla eläimillä esimerkiksi valkosoluissa. Pseudopodit—"

"Tohtori!"

"Niin niin. Nuo olennot – näyttävät muuten aika paljon merivuokoilta, eikö vain? – eivät kykene kommunikoimaan tällä universumin kolkalla tyypillisten hiilipohjaisten elämänmuotojen kanssa, sellaisten kuin sinä tai minä. Ne ovat vasta vähän aikaa sitten päässeet liikkeelle omalta planeetaltaan, ja tutustuvat meidän hiilipohjaisten elämänmuotojen toimintaan hämmästyttävällä nopeudella ja herkkyydellä." Tohtori piti lyhyen tauon antaakseen sanojensa upota Rosen mieleen.

"Ne eivät koskaan, milloinkaan ole vahingoittaneet mitään tarkoituksenmukaisesti, ja todennäköisesti ne tietävät kuinka vähän tietävät hiilipohjaisesta elämästä, sillä ne ovat erittäin varovaisia. Ne ovat hyvin tarkkoja etiikan suhteen, ja Rose, jos haluaisit vangita tuntemattomia, mahdollisesti vaarallisia eläimiä tutkiaksesi niitä, ottaisitko mukaasi tainnutusaseen?"

Häkki pompahti liikkeelle erittäin epämiellyttävällä tavalla, ja Rose oli menettää tasapainonsa, vaikka istui verrattain tukevasti häkin pohjalla. Palattuaan vakaaseen asentoon hän katsoi viisaaksi jatkaa kesken jäänyttä keskustelua.

"Tarkoitatko, että niillä on tainnutusaseet? Jos ne ampuvat meitä, niin nukumme vähän aikaa ja heräämme uuteen, öh, vapaavalintaiseen vuorokaudenaikaan. Minä pelkäsin niitä!"

Rosen hieman paheksuva ilme ei lientynyt, mutta nyt paheksunta suuntautui selvästi Tohtoriin. "Sitä paitsi pseudo-mitä-olivatkaan ovat minusta ihan selviä lonkeroita, ja vaikka nuo tyypit olisivat miten eettisesti valveutuneita, minusta ei ole mukavaa olla niiden tutkimusmateriaalia."

Tohtori nyökkäsi. "'Lonkerot': karkea sana ja pitää sisällään limaisen ja epämiellyttävän piilomerkityksen, mutta kieltämättä se on tässä yhteydessä pseudopodia täsmällisempi sana… Niiden aseet ovat todellakin vain tainnuttavia, mutta ammusten lääke on sitä laatua, että se kaataisi teikäläisen elefantinkin, eikä sen seurausten katsominen ole miellyttävää, saati sitten kokeminen, joten parasta olla siinä suhteessa varovainen."

"Ja mitä tutkimusmateriaalina olemiseen tulee, niin teillä ihmisillä on suhteellisuusteoria, jota tässä yhteydessä olisi oikein hyvä mukailla. Epämukavuus on nimittäin suhteellista: jos ne aikoisivat tehdä meistä päivällisensä, olisimme oikein hyvillämme, jos ne aikoisivat käyttää meitä kivuttomissa, eettisesti valveutuneissa tutkimuksissaan, eli tosiasiassa on mukavaa olla tutkimusmateriaalia. Sitä paitsi voimme oppia itsekin asian tai kaksi… Mutta nyt, shh, yritän saada selvää siitä mitä nuo aikovat noin tarkalleen ottaen."

--

Matka maamerivuokkojen kotiplaneetalle oli ajallisesti hämmästyttävän lyhyt mutta erittäin kuoppainen, Rose tuumi, kun häntä ja Tohtoria hilattiin pois maamerivuokkojen aluksesta. Kun häkki peitettiin jollakin tummalla ja taipuisalla, joka pimensi häkin säkkipimeäksi, Tohtori suvaitsi jälleen avata sanallisen arkkunsa.

"Mikäli käytäntö ei ole muuttunut viimevuosien aikana radikaalisti, ne vievät meidät huoneeseen, jossa meidät skannataan mahdollisesti noille olennoille vaarallisten mikrobien varalta ja tarkastellaan paremman sanan puutteessa silmämääräisesti… Paremman sanan puutteessa siksi, että mikäli et ole pannut merkille, noilla olennoilla – emmekö voisi keksiä jotakin nimeä, tämä on_ niin_ epäkohteliasta – ei ole lainkaan silmiä."

"Ne eivät näe samalla tavoin kuin me, vaan ennemminkin kuin lepakot, kaikuluotaamalla ympäristöään, eivätkä myöskään kuule taajuuksia, joita me kuulemme tai minun käsittääkseni haista tai maista. Niiden tunto- ja kipuaistit, no, ainoastaan ne itse tietävät. Juuri tätä tarkoitin sillä, että ne eivät kykene kommunikoimaan kanssamme. Toistensa kanssa ne kommunikoivat mitä ilmeisimmin tuon keskellä olevan rengasmaisen osan avulla. Se koostuu lähetinmäisistä lähinnä piistä koostuvista kehistä, ja uskon niiden käyttävän sähkömag… Mutta tämä kaikki, vaikka kiinnostavaa onkin, ei ole nyt tärkeää."

Rose katsoi Tohtoria osoittaen mitä suurinta hämmästystä. "Kuinka voit tietää kaiken tuon vain katsomalla niitä vähän aikaa?"

"Olen käynyt täällä aikaisemminkin, mutta silloin vältin kaikenlaista kontaktia. Olisin halunnut tutustua lähemmin näiden kiehtovien otusten elämään ja tapoihin ja löytää kommunikaatiokeinon, sillä jos ja kun ne käyttävät sähkömagneettista säteilyä, meillä on tekniikka puolellamme ja voisimme käyttää sitä apuna kommunikoinnissa. Se ei kuitenkaan tekisi historialle hyvää, sillä nämä olennot oppivat kommunikoinnin meidän aisteillamme varustettujen olentojen kanssa aivan muulla tavoin kuin minun avullani…" Tohtori huokasi mielessään: hänestä oli tullut ärsyttävän helposti kiinnostaville harhateille joutuva sitten viimeisimmän regeneraation.

"Mutta" hän sanoi päättäväisenä, "pointti on se, että nämä olennot eivät käsitä meidän olevan älykkäitä elämänmuotoja, ja ne pitävät meitä potentiaalisesti vaarallisina, mikä on vähintäänkin viisasta kun kohdataan uusia lajeja, saanen huomauttaa neiti nenäkäs, älä edes yritä tuota ilmettä, joten ole varovainen ettet säikytä niitä. Mikäli ne tekevät tutkimuksissaan jotain, mitä et halua niiden tekevän, vastustele rauhallisesti ja mahdollisimman vähäeleisesti, ne osaavat kyllä ottaa vihjeestä vaarin. Mikäli ne eivät jostain syystä tee niin, huuda vain minua ja tulen apuun."

Tohtorin monologin aikana häkki oli edennyt tutkimushuoneeseen liukumalla ja pompahtelemalla, mitä molempia maamerivuokkojen kulkuvälineet tuntuivat tekevät enemmän kuin liiaksi. Siellä häkkiä peittävä materiaali poistettiin, ja Rosen ja Tohtorin silmiin tulvi kirkasta, valkoista valoa, joka toi Rosen mieleen sairaalan.

Totuttuaan valoon Rose huomasi olevansa huoneessa, joka toden totta muistutti sairaalaa valkoisine pintoineen. Tavallisten instrumenttien sijasta hän näki kuitenkin vain magneettikuvauksissa käytettävälle putkelle epämääräisellä tavalla sukua olevia mutta paljon suurempia ja litteäpohjaisia kammioita, joihin hänet ja Tohtori opastettiin vähemmän hienovaraisesti metallisten tarttumapihtien avulla.

Tätä kaikkea hiilipohjaisten eläinten ja kasvien tutkimusyksikön johtava maamerivuokko seurasi tyytyväisenä. Hänen tutkimusryhmänsä oli sattumalta löytänyt aivan uuden, ennenkuvaamattoman lajin ja onnistunut vangitsemaan kaksi sen yksilöä kertalaakista, ja vielä joutumatta käyttämään tainnutinta!

Maamerivuokko onnitteli itseään tutkimusryhmänsä saavutuksista, vaikka se ei tietenkään käyttänyt näitä nimenomaisia sanoja. Itse asiassa se ei käyttänyt sanoja lainkaan, vaan sähköiset varaukset sen piiaivoissa muodostivat ei-ihan-mutta-melkein kaikuluotauksen avulla aikaansaatavia kuvia ja visuaalisia käsitteitä, jollaisia lukijan kaltainen hiilipohjainen elämänmuoto ei käsittäisi, vaikka yksi tyyppiyksilö tungettaisiin kiinni hänen nenäänsä tai mihin tahansa muuhun vapaavalintaiseen ruumiinosaan.

_Uusien yksilöiden mukana ei ole tullut haitallisia mikrobeja,_ viestitti tutkimusyksikön turvallisuudesta vastaava terveysviranomainen saatuaan mikrobiskannauksen tulokset. _Kaikki niiden mukana tulleet mikrobit ovat tyypiltään täysin turvallisia meille. Vapautan yksilöt rakenteelliseen ja silmämääräiseen tutkimukseen._

Mikäli yksikönjohtaja olisi ollut ihminen tai edes humanoidi, se olisi hykerrellyt tyytyväisyydestä. Kuitenkin silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaavan maamerivuokon puututtua viestitykseen yksikönjohtajan itsevarmuus alkoi rakoilla.

_Yksilöillä näyttää olevan yllään jonkinlaisia kuituja, jotka hankaloittavat silmämääräistä tarkastelua. Ne ovat mahdollisesti suojavaruste korkeita tai matalia lämpötiloja vastaan, hieman kuin useiden aikaisemmin löydettyjen lajien kuoresta kasvavat pehmeät kiteet, tai mahdollisesti jonkinlainen naamioitumiskeino._

Havaitessaan yksikönjohtajan pettymyksen silmämääräisestä havainnoinnista vastaava kiirehti paikkaamaan lausuntoaan. _Kaikki viittaa siihen, että kuiturakenne on irrotettavissa yksilöistä tuottamatta niille tuskaa tai välitöntä haittaa, ja tarvittaessa palautettavissa nopeasti paikoilleen. Saammeko suorittaa kuiturakenteen poiston?_

Sähkövaraukset kieppuivat yksikönjohtajan aivoissa muodostaen niihin mietteitä. Mikään laji ei tehnyt mitään, mikä ei ollut sille tarpeellista. Toisaalta lämpötilanmuutoksia vastaan puolustautuminen oli looginen selitys, ja koska rakenne oli palautettavissa ja lämpötila säädetty näille yksilöille sopivaksi, riskinotto oli kannattavaa.

_Saatte luvan, mutta käyttäkää pitkiä aputyökaluja oman turvallisuutenne vuoksi, ja mikäli yksilöt vastustelevat, keskeyttäkää kuiturakenteen poisto välittömästi. _

--

Rose istui yhdessä magnaattikuvauslaitteelle sukua olevassa kammiossa. Hän tunsi olonsa lähinnä tyhmäksi, ei lainkaan skannattavaksi. Hän ei nähnyt liikettä eikä valoa, joka yleensä ilmoitti laitteen kuin laitteen olevan toiminnassa, eikä kuullut piipittävää ääntä, joka oli toinen usein käytetty signaali. Toisaalta maamerivuokot tuskin kokivat tarpeelliseksi ilmoittaa skaannaamilleen kissapedoille tai suurisilmäisille hontelokoipisille kasvissyöjille skannauksen etenemisestä. Mahdollisesti ne eivät edes tienneet näkyvän valon olemassaolosta, tai ainakaan sitä, miten ihmiset sen näkivät.

Minuutit kuluivat ja Rose ikävystyi. Selvästikään maamerivuokkojen skannaustekniikka ei ollut kovin nopeatoimista. Lopulta kolme uskomattoman pitkillä metalliraajoilla varustettua maamerivuokkoa rullasi kammioon ja alkoi riisua häntä. Riisua! Läheltä piti, ettei Rose huutanut Tohtoria apuun, mutta hän päätti suhtautua tilanteeseen tyynesti.

_Eettisesti valveutuneita_, hän muistutti itseään, _eettisesti valveutuneita, eikä niillä edes ole silmiä. Tohtori sanoi että ne kaikuluotaavat – ehkä vaatteet haittaavat niiden näkökykyä? Totta kai ne haittaavat, löyhän kankaan täytyy antaa todella omituinen kaikusignaali_.

Rose antoi maamerivuokkojen riisua hänet alusvaatteisilleen, mutta päätti sen saavan riittää. Otukset saisivat luvan saada hänestä riittävän hyvän kuvan vaikka hän ei olisikaan täysin Eevan asussa, sillä rajansa oli nöyryytykselläkin. Rose ei tosin tuntenut oloaan kovin kiusaantuneeksi tai katselluksi silloinkaan, kun kolmen maamerivuokon seuraan liittyi vielä kaksi niiden lajitoveria. Oli hankalaa kiusaantua katseista, joita ei yksinkertaisesti ollut olemassa.

Rose seisoi muutaman minuutin tarkasteltavana, minkä jälkeen hänet ohjattiin takaisin häkkiin, jonka ovi suljettiin ja häkki pompahti liikkeelle. "Tohtori?" Rose huusi varovasti, "ne vievät minua johonkin."

Erään laitteen sisältä kuului seinämateriaalien vaimentama vastaus: "Selvä. Ota vain rauhallisesti, minä haen sinut myöhemmin. Ei hätää."

Häkki poistui huoneesta ja liukui ja pompahteli eteenpäin valkoseinäisellä käytävällä. Rose yritti painaa mieleensä reitin, mutta se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, sillä käytävä oli yhteydessä moneen muuhun, hänen ihmissilmilleen täysin samanlaiseen valkoiseen kiviseinäiseen käytävään, joita reunustivat täsmälleen samanlaiset valkoiset ovet.

Koko paikka oli tehty kivestä, lukuun ottamatta hopeanvärisestä metallista tehtyjä sykermiä, joiden Rose arveli olevan ovien hallintalaitteita. Käytävässä ei tietenkään ollut ainoatakaan lamppua, mutta ympäristö oli vielä jokseenkin valoisa, sillä katto oli tehty jostakin läpinäkyvästä aineesta, joka päästi hiljalleen mailleen painuvan auringon säteet lävitseen.

Vain muutaman sataa metriä liikuttuaan häkki pysähtyi erään oven luo. Toinen häkkiä saattavista maamerivuokoista avasi ove,n vahvistaen samalla metalliset sykermät ovien hallintalaitteiksi, ja rullasi häkin suun oven eteen. Häkki siirrettiin ovensuuhun, sen ovi avattiin ja Rose hätistettiin huoneeseen maamerivuokkojen metallisten ulokkeiden avulla.

"Kyllä minä tajua vihjeen ihan itsekin, kiitos vain", Rose äyskähti ennen kuin muisti, kuinka turhaa näille olennoille puhuminen oli. Niinpä, sen sijaan että olisi kertonut vangitsijoilleen monisanaisesti miten tyytymätön oli saamaansa kohteluun, hän tyytyi huokaisemaan turhautuneena ja tutkimaan ympäristöään.

Hän oli valtavassa huoneessa, joka oli sisustettu kuin kappaleeksi sademetsää. Huone oli erittäin korkea, ehkä noin seitsenmetrinen, ja pohjapinta-alaltaan viidenkymmenen neliön luokkaa. Pinta-alan arvioiminen tosin oli hankalaa, sillä useimmissa Rosen näkemissä huoneissa ei kasvanut pohjakasvillisuutta ja pieniä puita, tai ollut korkeaa, lähes kattoon ulottuvaa kalliota, jonka huipulta pulppusi vettä iloisesti kiemurtelevana purona huoneen halki. Suvantokin siinä oli, suuren kylpyammeen kokoinen, mutta vesi oli Rosen sanoja mukaillen "aivan perhanan kylmää", joten hän toivoi pääsevänsä pois koko laitoksesta ennen kuin joutuisi kylpemään moisessa.

Huoneessa oli myös suuri kontti, jonka lattia oli peitetty etäisesti tutunoloisella hiekalla, ja ehkä vajaan neljän neliön kokoinen vaahtomuovimaisella, pehmeällä materiaalilla päällystetty alue. Sillä hetkellä Rose ei olisi keksinyt kummankaan tarkoitusta, vaikka hänen henkeään olisi uhattu kirveellä. Koko huone oli näitä kahta epätäydellisyyttä lukuun ottamatta lähes täydellinen sademetsäjäljitelmä. Miksi rikkoa kokonaisuus jollakin, jota ei kai voinut edes käyttää mihinkään?

Läheltä ovea Rose löysi laakean kiven, jonka päälle oli aseteltu hedelmiä, juuria, tuntuva valikoima erilaisia lehtiä ja punaharmaa köntti, jonka Rose arveli olevan jonkinlaista lihaa. Hedelmät näyttivät todella maukkailta, mutta koska Rose ei tunnistanut niistä ainuttakaan, hän päätti olla syömättä, vaikka alkoi olla jo hyvin nälkäinen. Ehkä Tohtori tietäisi minkä syöminen oli turvallista ja antaisi hänen ottaa joitakin mukaansa ennen kuin he pakenisivat laitoksesta? Mihinhän Tohtori oikeastaan oli viety?

Rosen miettiessä matkaseuralaisensa kohtaloa tämä makasi skannerissa, eikä voinut missään nimessä väittää nauttivansa olostaan. Vaikka Tohtori oli yrittänyt vakuuttaa Rosea siitä, että näiden merivuokkoja muistuttavien olentojen tutkimusmateriaalina oleminen ei ollut lainkaan huonompi tapa viettää aikaa, hän oli juuri tullut mitä suurimmassa määrin erilaiseen loppupäätelmään viimeaikaisten kokemuksiensa perusteella.

Ensin hänet oli riisuttu alasti. Ainoa esine joka hänelle oli jätetty, oli ollut sooninen ruuvimeisseli, mikä sekin johtui ainoastaan siitä, että hän oli kieltäytynyt irrottamasta otettaan laitteesta vaikka kylmät, metalliset apuraajat olivat yrittäneet vääntää hänen sormiaan irti. Sitten häntä oli tuijotettu – tai ei varsinaisesti tuijotettu vaan kaikuluodattu, mutta yhtä kaikki kokemus oli ollut varsin epämiellyttävä ja esineellistävä.

Sen jälkeen hän oli maannut paikoillaan skannattavana useita kymmeniä minuutteja kylmällä kivisellä lattialla tuijottaen kammion aivan yhtä kylmää kivistä kattoa. Ainoa hyvä puoli koko laitteistossa oli se, että siihen tulvi tuntemattomasta lähteestä peräisin olevaa valoa. Toisissa olosuhteissa Tohtori olisi voinut olla hyvinkin kiinnostunut valonlähteestä, mutta nyt hän tunsi olonsa merkittävästi liian surkeaksi piitatakseen siitä. Lisäksi paitsi hän oli nälkäinen.

Lopulta Tohtori hätistettiin häkkiin hyvin samalla tavalla kuin Rose hieman aikaisemmin. Häkki kuljetettiin pitkin valkoista kivistä käytävää valkoiselle kiviselle ovelle. Ovi avautui, ja kuten Rose aikaisemmin, Tohtori päästettiin huoneeseen. _Huoneeseen, jossa olisi parasta olla jotakin syötävää, tai muuten minä en jää tähän paikkaan enää minuutiksikaan, kiitos vain kutsusta mutta ei kiitos_, hän ajatteli happamesti marssiessaan sademetsämäiseen, auringon laskiessa hiljalleen hämärtyvään huoneeseen.

Ikävä kyllä Tohtorin kokemat harmit eivät vielä olleet ohi, ja seuraavan kokeminen sai hänet miltei menettämään ruokahalunsa. Rose, joka oli istuutunut vain muutaman metrin päässä ovesta olevan laakean ruoalla kuorrutetun kiven viereen, nimittäin tuijotti häntä kasvoillaan hämmästyksestä ja epäuskosta kielivä ilme, eikä Tohtori olisi lainkaan hämmästynyt, mikäli tyttö olisi pudottanut leukansa huoneen humuskerroksen, sammalten ja lehtien peittämälle lattialle.

"T-Tohtori?" Rose sai lopulta änkytettyä, "miksi sinä olet alasti? Ja mitä sinä täällä teet? Tämä on vähän kiusallista."

Puhuteltu tuhahti tyytymättömänä. Ainoa positiivinen asia koko tapahtumaketjussa oli armollisesti lähes mailleen painunut aurinko, jonka oranssikarvainen valo peitti hänen kasvoilleen kohoavan hienoisen punerruksen.

"Voin vakuuttaa, että tunne tilanteen kiusallisuudesta ei ole yksipuolinen," Tohtori sanoi. "Ihmettelen itsekin miksi ihmeessä alistun tähän. Olisin voinut irrottaa noiden otusten kulkualustojen ruuvit jo ajat sitten ja ennättää Tardikselle ennen kello viiden teetä. Sitten olisin juonut teetä ja syönyt keksejä, ja illalla ehkä korjannut muutaman Tardiksen säädön. Mutta ei, tämä on tietysti paljon hauskempaa, olla alasti ja nälkäinen sademetsäksi muutetussa huoneessa."

Toisaalta, vaikka tilanteessa oli mittavat varjopuolensa, se oli omalta osaltaan varsin kiinnostava ja tarjosi Tohtorille uusia tietoja hänet tutkimuskappaleekseen valinneista olennoista. Aikaisempi pahantuulisuus oli kuin pois pyyhkäisty kun Tohtori pääsi kertomaan Roselle tekemistään huomioista.

"Sinun kanssasi minut laitettiin samaan häkkiin ilmeisesti siksi, että nuo otukset luulevat meidän olevan samaa lajia. Ne eivät selvästikään ymmärrä meidän DNA:stamme tai edes kromosomeistamme sen enempää kuin me niiden aisteista, minkä vuoksi ne suorittavat lajimäärityksen hieman kuten te ihmiset aikoinaan, ulkoisten seikkojen perusteella… Tosin nämä käyttävät skannereitaan apuna, tietenkin, mutta määritykset ovat silti vähintäänkin epätarkkoja. Vähän niin kuin teidän taksonomianne suuri kehittäjä, Carl von Linné—"

"Tohtori!" Rose ei juuri sillä hetkellä ollut kiinnostunut kuuntelemaan luentoa Maan taksonomiasta, mitä se sitten ikinä olikaan, joten hän katsoi parhaaksi keskeyttää tietoiskun heti alkuunsa. "Minä luulin, että ne tekivät jonkinlaisen anatomisen skannauksen. Sinun verenkiertojärjestelmästäsi tyhmäkin tajuaa, ettet ole ihminen, ei millään pahalla."

"Juu aivan, anteeksi harhapolut. Kuten olin sanomassa, nämä olennot eivät ymmärrä DNA:tamme, ja siksi ne luokittelevat meidät muutoin. Ilmeisesti hyvinkin suuret anatomiset erot hämäävät niitä, sillä ne itse ja tietääkseni kaikki niiden tuntemat tältä planeetalta kotoisin olevat eliölajit ovat kaksineuvoisia ja anatomialtaan täysin samanlaisia. Sen sijaan tyypilliset täkäläiset hiilipohjaiset vähänkin kehittyneemmän eliölajin yksilöt ovat, kuten vangitsijammekin ovat huomanneet, yksineuvoisia, mikä tietenkin johtaa tiettyihin anatomi—"

Rose ei halunnut kuulla tätäkään, eikä hän halunnut kuulla tätä etenkään nyt. Hän oli sademetsäksi sisustetussa huoneessa alusvaatteisillaan, kasvotusten karismaattisen ja huomattavan hyvännäköisen vieraan lajin edustajan kanssa, joka muuten sattui olemaan täysin alasti. Yksi niistä harvoista asioista, jotka saattaisivat tehdä tilanteesta pisaraakaan oudomman ja kiusallisemman, oli tieteellisen tarkka ja monisanainen selitys eri eliöiden lisääntymistavoista. Kuten Rose oli aikaisemmin todennut, rajansa kaikella.

"Tohtori!"

Aivan, ruokaa. Rose oli nälkäinen, ja ruoka tarjosi hyvän ja turvallisen keskustelunaiheen.

"En minä sinusta tiedä, mutta minulla ainakin on nälkä. En uskaltanut syödä mitään, kun en tiedä, jos jokin on myrkyllistä."

"Aivan, minullakin on nälkä, syödään, ja sitten on parasta vilkaista tätä huonetta. Katsotaanpa… Kaikki hedelmät ovat syötäviä, mutta sinuna en söisi noita pyöreitä vihreitä, en ellet ole suuri greipin ystävä, maistuu aivan kamalalta… Oho, synteettistä lihaa, todella mureaa jo pienellä paistolla, siitä on hetki, kun olen viimeksi nähnyt tuota, siitä tulee aivan erinomaisia grillivartaita, harmi ettei meillä ole varrastikkuja… Eikä kyllä grilliäkään, nyt kun tarkemmin asiaa ajatellaan, mutta toisaalta…"

--

Kolme maamerivuokkoa seurasi Rosen ja Tohtorin ruokailua tyytyväisinä. Uudet yksilöt olivat alkaneet kotiutua hyvin, vaikka hetken tilanne oli näyttänyt ongelmalliselta.

_Minä jo hetken pelkäsin, että joudumme päästämään naaraan takaisin luontoon… Se vain kulki hermostuneena ympäri häkkiä eikä edes syönyt, vaikka sen on täytynyt olla nälkäinen,_ hiilipohjaisten eläinten ja kasvien tutkimusyksikön johtava maamerivuokko viestitti seuralaisilleen.

_Niin minäkin, _silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaava myönsi. Sitten hiilipohjaisten kasvien ja eläinten biologian asiantuntija puuttui keskusteluun.

_Minäkin epäilin hetken. Nyt uskon, että tällä lajilla uros on niin vahvasti dominoiva, ettei naaras tee juuri mitään ilman sen suostumusta. Huomasitteko kuljetuksen aikana kuinka uros selvästi määräsi mitä molemmat tekevät? Se myös vaikuttaa olevan naarasta rohkeampi ja rauhallisempi. Ehdotan, että teemme ainakin aluksi kaikki kokeet uroksella, emmehän halua hermostuttaa naarasta turhaan._

Kolmikko seurasi uusien vankiensa kotiutumista hiljaisuudessa, kunnes silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaavan herkkä eettinen omatunto pakotti hänet lähettämään sähkömagneettisia aaltoja. _Mitä luulette, teimmekö oikein kun poistimme kuiturakenteen? Ja pitäisikö meidän palauttaa se?_

Hiljaisuus, tai pikemminkin tietyntaajuisten sähkömagneettisten aaltojen täydellinen puute sai uuden, painostavan sävyn, joka ilmoitti kaikkien pohtineen samaa.

_Minä uskon,_ biologian asiantuntija lopulta viestitti hitaasti ja painokkaasti, _että teimme aivan oikein. Uros ei vastustellut eikä näytä juuri piittaavan muutoksesta, eikä naaraskaan näytä enää välittävän, saati etsivän kuituja. Ehdotan, että seuraamme yksilöitä muutamia päiviä näin – meidän on kuitenkin äärimmäisen vaikea saada tietoja niistä, mikäli emme edes voi kunnolla havainnoida, haluaisin huomauttaa – ja sitten myöhemmin palautamme alkuperäiset kuidut ja etenemme muihin tutkimuksiin._

Tietyntaajuisten sähkömagneettisten aaltojen täydellinen puute oli tälle kertaa helpottunut, kunnes yksikönjohtaja päästi ilmoille oman kysymyksensä. _Mitä hemmettiä meidän pitäisi tehdä kuiduille? Kun verkko painoi tutkimuskohteet maahan, kuiturakenteeseen tarttui maa-ainesta ja kasveja. Mitä jos nuo eivät enää tunnista kuituja omikseen ja hylkäävät ne? Ja jos puhdistamme ne, saatamme kohdata aivan saman ongelman._

Kolmikko seurasi Tohtorin ja Rosen yöpuulle painumista niin mietteliäinä, että varausressukat niiden piiaivoissa pyörivät kuin väkkärät.

--

Rose ja Tohtori olivat tehneet pienen nuotion käyttäen apunaan soonista ruuvimeisseliä, jonka Tohtori oli saanut iskemään kipinää jollakin käsittämättömän monimutkaisella menetelmällä. Rose ei ollut ymmärtänyt siitä hölkäsen pöläystä vaikka Tohtori oli puhunut siitä vuolaasti.

Kipinöiden aikaansaamista huomattavasti hankalampaa oli ollut riittävän kuivien sytykkeiden löytäminen, sademetsässä kun tuppasi olemaan hieman kosteanpuoleinen ilmasto, mutta lopulta etsintä oli tuottanut riittävästi tulosta. Kumppanukset olivat paistaneet avotulella muutamia juuria ja synteettistä lihaa, joka oli epämääräisestä ulkomuodostaan huolimatta osoittautunut erittäin herkulliseksi.;/p

Ateria, joka olisi toisissa olosuhteissa ollut hyvinkin hauska, oli sujunut kiusaantuneissa tunnelmissa. Vuorotellen vallalla oli ollut musertava hiljaisuus, vuorotellen Tohtorin hermostuneensävyinen lavertelu, josta Rose oli kuullut tuskin sanaakaan.

Lopulta, kun molemmat olivat syöneet itsensä kylläisiksi ja Tohtori lähtenyt tutkimaan kaksikon erikoista vankilaa, Rose oli tuntenut halua huokaista helpotuksesta. Hänen ja Tohtorin välillä tavallisesti vallitsevan välittömän tunnelman korvautuminen sen vastakohdalla oli masentanut tyttöä, eikä tuntemusta suinkaan ollut lievittänyt hänen yllään avautuva vieras tähtitaivas, joka muistutti kuinka kaukana hän oli kotoaan.

Kun Tohtori oli palannut Rosen luo ja laverrellut jo tutuksi tulleeseen hermostuneeseen tapaansa huoneen yksityiskohdista, jotka Rose tiesi jo entuudestaan, tytölle oli selvinnyt sekä erikoisen kontin että vaahtomuovimaisen alueen tarkoitus. Huone oli suunniteltu pitäen silmällä kissamaisia petoja, ja kontti oli tarkoitettu niiden hiekkalaatikoksi puhtaanapidon helpottamiseksi. Vaahtomuovimainen alue taas oli tarkoitettu nukkumapaikaksi, eikä Rose tiennyt, kumpi tieto miellytti häntä vähemmän.

"Vai niin", Rose sanoi laimeasti, arvellen, että aamulla tilanne näyttäisi paremmalta. "Minä taidan sitten mennä nukkumaan, ellemme karista paikan tomuja jaloistamme jo tänä iltana."

Hän sai vastauksekseen vain nyökkäyksen, muttei ollut paljon enempää toivonutkaan.

Vaahtomuovimainen materiaali osoittautui epämiellyttäväksi nukkumapaikaksi, mutta koska se voitti niin puunoksat kuin kallionkin, Rose päätti antaa armon käydä oikeudesta. Hän käpertyi pieneksi palloksi aivan alueen reunalle toivoen, ettei Tohtori aikonut nukkua tänä yönä, tai jos aikoi, hän valitsisi jonkun muun paikan, aivan minkä tahansa muun. Näiden mietteiden saattelemana Rose sulki silmänsä ja unohti niin vieraan tähtitaivaan kuin epämukavuutensakin unen hiipiessä hänen mieleensä.

Myöhemmin, kun Tohtori oli varma, että Rose oli jo nukahtanut, hän hiipi hiljaa vuoteen irvikuvan luo ja kävi pitkäkseen mahdollisimman kauas Rosesta. Hän makasi pitkään liikkumatta kädet niskan takana, tähtitaivasta tuijottaen, yökasteen muodostaessa pieniä vesipisaroita puiden lehtiin ja Rosen kultakiharaiseen tukkaan. Oli korkea aika suorittaa aivotyöskentelyä koskien sitä aihetta, jonka ajattelua Tohtori oli tietoisesti vältellyt hyvän tovin, mutta yllättävä alastomuus, johon Rose epäilemättä liitti seksuaalisia mielikuvia, pakotti hänet käsittelemään muutamia asioita ja palaamaan mielessään omaan lähimenneisyyteensä.

Aluksi, kun hän ja Rose olivat matkanneet yhdessä, Tohtori oli uskonut olleensa Roselle jonkinlainen isähahmo tai isä, jota tyttö ei ollut koskaan tuntenut. Sittemmin Rose oli tavannut oikean isänsä, ja vaikka tuttavuus oli jäänyt lyhytaikaiseksi, isän ja tyttären katkeransuloinen yhteinen aika oli selvästi auttanut Rosea tiedostamaan asian oikean laidan myös tunteiden tasolla. Silloin Tohtorista oli tullut vain mies, jonka kanssa Rose matkusti, ja hänen suhtautumisensa matkakumppaniin oli alkanut hiljalleen muuttua.

Sitten Dalekit olivat sekoittaneet pakan, ja tapahtumia seurannut regeneraatio oli muuttanut Tohtorin ulkoisesti huomattavasti viehättävämmäksi. Vaikka Rose oli käsitellyt tapahtunutta verrattain hyvin, se oli ollut hänellekin suuri muutos, ja Tohtori oli ollut huomaavinaan uusia muutoksia tytön käyttäytymisessä.

Ennen kuin niiden käsittely oli ollut tarpeellista, dalekit olivat palanneet ja vieneet Rosen pois.

Sitten oli tullut Martha Jones, jonka käytös ei ollut jättänyt liiemmin tulkinnan varaa. Tyttö oli ollut älykäs, todennäköisesti merkittävästi Rosea älykkäämpi ja ehkä hieman kypsempi, mutta siitä huolimatta lähestulkoon lapsi. Sitten oli ollut suulas ja meluisa Donna, joka ei ollut – luojan kiitos – kuvitellut tai toivonut muuta kuin kumppanuutta, mutta rakkaus oli saanut hänet asettumaan pian aloilleen, ja Tohtori oli ollut taas yksin.

Yksin siihen asti, että hän oli onnistuneesti suorittanut lähes eeppisen pelastusoperaation, jossa hän oli riistänyt rauhallista elämää viettäneen Rosen äitinsä, melkein-isänsä, melkein-pikkusisarensa ja entisen poikaystävänsä luota kiertolaiselämään ja sen vaaroihin.

Aluksi kaikki oli ollut tuntunut samaan aikaan tutulta ja vieraalta, mutta lopulta Tohtori ja Rose olivat lähes palanneet päiviin ennen tytön lähtöä. Silti heidän välilleen Rosen poissa ollessa muodostunut jännite ei ollut kokonaan kadonnut. Toinenkin muutos oli tapahtunut Rosen poissaolon aikana: tyttö oli aikuistunut paljon. Hänestä oli tullut syvällisempi ja kypsempi, mikä ei kuitenkaan estänyt häntä hassuttelemasta aivan samalla tavalla kuin aikaisemminkin.

Rosen aikuistuminen ei kuitenkaan huolettanut Tohtoria, vaan huolta herätti tuo kirottu jännite. Vaikkei Tohtori edes yrittänyt ymmärtää naisia, saati sitten vieraan lajin naisia ja heidän tekojensa syitä, oli hankala olla havaitsematta tiettyjä asioita, mikäli sattui olemaan yhtä nerokas kuin Tohtori oli. Hän tietenkin oli.

Jännite puolestaan oli yksi niistä asioista, jotka enteilivät vaikeuksia; samankaltaisia joita Martha oli pyrkinyt tahtomattaankin aiheuttamaan, eikä Tohtori halunnut turmella suhdettaan Roseen hoitamalla asioita huolimattomasti.

Tilanne todellakin vaati ankaraa aivotyöskentelyä.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count (chapter):** n. 3190

**--**

Rose heräsi etäisesti vaahtomuovia muistuttavalta alustalta hikisenä ja jäykkäniskaisena. Aurinko oli jo korkealla taivaalla ja paistoi uskomattoman kuumasti, ja tyttö arveli vain oksiston muodostaman tiheän varjon estäneen häntä polttamasta nahkaansa pahasti. Edellisen päivän tapahtumat palautuivat hetkessä mieleen, eikä Rose voinut olla miettimättä mihin Tohtori oli mennyt. Kenties hän kaipasi hieman yksityisyyttä? Aivan mahdollista ottaen huomioon sen, että hän mitä todennäköisimmin oli edelleen Aatamin asussa.

Sanontatapa toi Rosen mieleen Raamatun luomiskertomuksen, ja hän pyöritteli sitä mielessään laiskasti. Hän ei varsinaisesti uskonut kertomukseen, pitkin aikaa ja avaruutta matkustamisella kun tuppasi olemaan uskoa vähentävä vaikutus useimpiin ihmisiin, mutta hän ei antanut tämän pikkuseikan pilata hyvää tarinaa.

Olikohan Paratiisi ollut tällainen? Vehmas ja turvallinen, ja ikävystyttävyyteen asti molempia? Rose ei kaivannut sen kaltaista paratiisia, ei, vaikka kieltämättä elämä sellaisessa olisi ollut mukavaa ja äärimmäisen helppoa. Ei työtä, vain laiskoja päiviä päivästä toiseen, ja viikosta seuraavaan ja vuodesta tulevaan

Hän tulisi hulluksi sellaisessa paikassa.

Mikäli tämä paikka oli Paratiisi, Roselle ja Tohtorille kai sitten jäisivät Aatamin ja Eevan osat. Rose ei voinut hillitä naurunpyrskähdystä, kun ajatus hänestä itsestään ja Tohtorista moisissa rooleissa pälkähti hänen päähänsä. Aatami, tieteellisiin kertomuksiinsa eksyvä ajassa matkaava avaruuden muukalainen. Eeva, edellistä 880 vuotta tai niillä main nuorempi ihmistyttö, joka kyllä varmasti olisi poiminut omenan hyvän ja pahan tiedon puusta heti, kun olisi sellaisen olemassaolosta kuullut. Kukahan tässä tarinassa olisi saanut käärmeen osan?

Viimein Rose nousi ylös, peseytyi kylmässä purossa ja söi edellisen päivän tähteitä aamiaiseksi. Hän kuljeskeli pitkin huonetta yrittäen epätoivoisesti keksiä tekemistä, mutta koska hän ja Tohtori olivat huoneen ainoat eläinkuntaan kuuluvat yksilöt, metsäjäljitelmä tarjosi vähänlaisesti viihdykettä. Eksoottiset kukat ja kasvit olivat kauniita katsella, mutta niihinkin kyllästyi nopeasti.

Kallioilla kiipeillessään Rose lähes kirjaimellisesi törmäsi Tohtoriin, joka oli asettunut mukavasti kallionsyvennykseen ottamaan aurinkoa. Kuullessaan lähestyvät askelet Tohtori tyytyi avaamaan toisen silmänsä ja katsomaan tulijaa. "Rose", hän tervehti lyhyesti.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Rose kysyi, mutta tajuttuaan kuulostavansa töykeältä hän jatkoi puhettaan saman tien. "Kalliolla siis. Aurinko on aika pistävä, varo, ettet polta selkääsi."

"Äh, se on vain UV-säteilyä", Tohtori vastasi laiskasti, "minä olen nyt lomalla. Aurinko paistaa pilvettömältä taivaalta, ja mikäli en ole aivan väärässä, saamme pian niskaamme viilentävän iltapäiväisen sadekuuron. Muutaman päivän päästä pääsemme varmaankin tutkittaviksi… Varo muuten sinä ihoasi, Rose, nenäsi näyttää vähän punoittavan."

Tohtori sulki silmänsä ja painoi päänsä takaisin graniittiin, tai mitä kiveä heidän huoneensa kallio sitten ikinä olikaan. Rose päätti ottaa neuvosta vaarin ja poistua kalliolta, palanut nenä nimitäin ei houkutellut häntä lainkaan. Tyttö asettui puron varren varjoihin ja uitti varpaitaan kylmässä vedessä, ja pian trooppinen sadekuuro viilensi kuin viilensikin ilman hetkellisesti.

Rose asettui nojaamaan erästä puronvarren kiveä vasten ja nautti raikastavasta sateesta, joka tosin tuli pilvettömältä taivaalta. Kesti tovin ennen kuin tyttö muisti päällään olevan katon ja käsitti, että sade ei ollut todellista sadetta sen enempää kuin huoneeseen rakennettu metsäjäljitelmä oli oikea metsä. "Sade" oli mitä ilmeisimmin peräisin kattoon rakennetuista hienonhienoista putkista koostuvasta sadetusjärjestelmästä, joka oli rakennettu simuloimaan todellisen sademetsän ilmastoa. Maamerivuokot olivat tehneet hyvää työtä, se oli myönnettävä.

Sateen virkistävä vaikutus oli mitä todellisin, ja kirkkaalta taivaalta paistava aurinko sai pienenpienet pisarat taittamaan valoa kuin miljoonat pienet prismat. Rose tunsi istuvansa keskellä sateenkaarta, sillä mihin hyvänsä hän katsoi, sateenkaaren värit leikkivät hänen näkökenttänsä laidoilla.

Sadekuuro loppui aikanaan, ja Rose kulutti lopun päivän kuljeskelemalla ympäri huonetta ja kiipeilemällä sen puihin. Niiden oksilta hän löysi kauniita ja kiehtovia epifyyttejä, joiden tutkiminen huvitti häntä siinä määrin, että päivä muodostui siedettäväksi. Syötävät juuret ja hedelmät sekä edellisestä illasta jääneet synteettisen lihan tähteet pitivät hänet kutakuinkin kylläisenä päivän, mutta illalla hänen elimistönsä suorastaan huusi tukevampaa ruokaa.

Rose ei aikonut syödä kypsentämättömänä synteettistäkään lihaa, jota joku oli hänen huomaamattaan tuonut huoneeseen lisää, eikä hän ei kyennyt tekemään tulta ilman kipinää iskevää soonista ruuvimeisseliä. Koska Rose ei halunnut häiritä Tohtoria, joka mitä ilmeisimmin makasi yhä edelleen kalliolla kutakuinkin yhtä kiinnostuneena maailmanmenosta kuin kuollut särki, tytön ei auttanut muu kuin mennä maate nälkäisenä. Hän alkoi jälleen tuntea olonsa kurjaksi.

Seuraavat kolme päivää eivät olleet Rosen sen astisen elämän kurjimmat päivät, mutta hyvin lähellä niitä. Hän oli samaan aikaan ikävystynyt, hämmentynyt ja vihainen. Vaikka Tohtori oli väittänyt lomailevansa, Rose oli varma siitä, että he olisivat jo kaukana koko laitoksesta, mikäli tilanne olisi ollut vaarallinen. Tietysti Tohtori ei olisi siinä tapauksessa lomaillut, mutta kyse oli siitä, että mikäli tätä ei huvittanut, heidän ei olisi ollut mikään pakko pysytellä huoneessa.

Rose uitti varpaitaan puron kylmässä vedessä ja kiipeili puissa hieman lisää. Hän katsoi, kuinka epifyyttikasvien nuput aukesivat ja kuinka kukat kuihtuivat oltuaan auki vain muutaman tunnin. Joka päivä samaan aikaan samanlainen sade kasteli huoneen, ja joka päivä laakealle kivelle tuotiin samanlainen annos ruokaa, josta tosin ensimmäisen päivän jälkeen oli jätetty pois lehdet, osa juurista ja pyöreät vihreät hedelmät.

Joka aamuksi joku, epäilemättä Tohtori, oli paistanut synteettisen lihan nuotiolla, joten Rose ei sentään nähnyt nälkää. Mies tuntui muuttuneen yöeläjäksi kertaheitolla, ja oli vaikea päättää, pitäisikö siitä olla huolissaan vai ei. Koko kolmen päivän aikana Rose ei nähnyt Tohtoria kertaakaan muualla kuin kalliolla. Mies makasi lähes tarkalleen samassa asennossa aina, kun hän kävi katsomassa tätä.

Tosin herätessään toisen päivän aamuna Rose melkein uskoi nähneensä Tohtorin vieressään vaahtomuovivuoteella kuluneena yönä. Tohtori oli maannut selällään, kädet niskan takana, ja tuijottanut tähtiin, ja kun hän oli tuntenut Rosen katseen, hän oli vain vilkaissut tyttöä ja jatkanut tähtien tuijottamista kasvoillaan omituinen ilme.

Rose päätteli nähneensä unta.

Kolmannen päivän iltana Rose lupasi itselleen, että mikäli tilanne ei muuttuisi seuraavaan aamuun mennessä, hän katkaisisi huoneen suurimmasta puusta tukevan oksan, kiipeäisi sen kanssa kalliolle ja huitoisi Tohtoria kepillä kunnes tämä veisi molemmat pois oudosta vankilasta ja kaikki palaisi ennalleen.

Suunnitelmaa ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut testata käytännössä, sillä neljännen päivän aamuna laakealle kivelle oli tuotu hedelmien lisäksi vaatteita. Vaatteet olivat mutaiset ja ryppyiset, mutta yhtä kaikki ne olivat vaatteet, ja yksi viimeisimmistä Rosea sillä hetkellä kiinnostavista asioista oli muoti.

Hän pukeutui mutaiseen, ryppyiseen t-paitaansa ja vielä mutaisempiin ja ryppyisempiin pellavahousuihinsa, jotka hän oli valinnut nimenomaan sademetsän ilmastoa silmällä pitäen. Sukat ja kengät hän kuitenkin jätti kivelle. Tohtorin vaatteet Rose vei kalliolle ja palasi sen jälkeen purolle toivoen, että mies liittyisi hänen seuraansa.

Kun Rose näki Tohtorin kiipeävän alas kalliolta, hän ei osannut päättää halusiko enemmän halata vai kumauttaa tätä. Mikä oli tämä ristiriita, joka johdatteli Rosen ajatukset Mickeyyn? Tarkemmin sanoen niihin epävarmoihin päiviin juuri ennen Mickeytä, kun molemmat olivat leikkineet tahoillaan kissaa ja hiirtä, kierrellen ja kaarrellen toisiaan, olkoonkin, että Mickey oli tuolloin ollut liian paksukalloinen selvitäkseen kummoisesta kiertelystä ja kaartelusta.

Rose ei halannut eikä kumauttanut Tohtoria, vaan päätyi kompromissiin, jossa tervehti matkakumppaniaan pienellä, hyvin jäykäksi muodostuneella nyökkäyksellä. Tohtori vastasi nyökkäykseen toistamalla eleen ja istuutui sitten puron rantaan.

Hän heitti jalkansa veteen välittämättä kääriä lahkeitaan, ja Rose katseli sanaakaan sanomatta kuinka puron hiljainen virta liikutti hiekanväristä kangasta edestakaisin juuri Tohtorin varpaiden yläpuolella. Näkymässä oli jotakin hyvin hypnoottista, ja Rose tunsi sekuntien venyvän tuntien mittaisiksi samaan aikaan kun vuodet lyhenivät sekunneiksi.

Tohtori kurkotti eteenpäin, ja pian vesi puron kylmä vesi virtasi myös hänen sormiensa lomitse. Hänellä oli kauniit kädet ja kapeat, viehättävät kynnet. Veden pinnassa näkyi pieniä pyörteitä. Tohtori vei kätensä yhteen ja muodosti niistä pienen kupin.

Seuraava asia, jonka Rose tiedosti, oli puron kylmä vesi hänen kasvoillaan ja käsivarsillaan. Välittömästi sen jälkeen hän tiedosti Tohtorin itsetietoisen, hieman kiusoittelevan virneen.

Nuoresta iästään huolimatta Rose oli kokenut jotakin vastaavaa niin monta kertaa, että hän tiesi hyvin, mitä se tarkoitti. Oli taas aika leikkiä kissaa ja hiirtä.

--

Rosen ikävien päivien kuluessa jo tutuksi tulleen kolmikon jäsenet – hiilipohjaisten olentojen biologian asuantuntija, hiilipohjaisten eläinten ja kasvien tutkimusyksikön johtaja ja silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaava – olivat seuranneet tiiviisti tilanteen kehittymistä pienessä huoneessa. Heillä oli ollut varsin vähän katsottavaa, mutta se ei ollut lannistanut heitä, sillä uudet tutkimuskohteet olivat usein hieman hämmentyneitä matkasta ja siksi tavallista arempia.

Tästä huolimatta kolme ensimmäistä päivää olivat olleet puuduttavia, ja paikoin hieman huolestuttaviakin. Uros oli mannut päivät paikoillaan ja aktivoitunut vasta naaraan mentyä nukkumaan. Naaras taas oli tutkinut ympäristöään aktiivisesti päivisin, mutta vaikuttanut levottomalta ja käynyt välillä tarkastamassa urosta. Kuitenkaan mitään erityisen hälyttävää ei ollut tapahtunut, joten kolmikko oli tyytynyt tarkkailemaan.

Kolmannen päivän lopulla maamerivuokot olivat päättäneet palauttaa kuiturakenteet tutkimuskohteilleen, ja silloin asiat olivat muuttuneet huomattavasti kiinnostavammiksi. Naaras ja uros olivat lyöttäytyneet yhteen, syöneet yhdessä ja ylipäätään osoittaneet kiinnostusta toistensa seuraan.

_Ehkä kuiturakenteilla on jotakin tekemistä tämän lajin lisääntymisen kanssa?_ biologian asiantuntija ehdotti. _Olemmehan kohdanneet monia lajeja, joiden yksilöt tekevät mitä omituisimpia asioita houkutellakseen potentiaalisia pariutumiskumppaneita. Ehkäpä tämä laji on valinnut nuo omituiset kuiturakenteet._

Tutkimusyksikön johtaja ja silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaava viestittivät hyväksyvät vastauksensa biologian asiantuntijalle. Ajatus ei ollut hullumpi.

_Tulisiko meidän lykätä kokeita?_ yksikönjohtaja kysyi. _Olisi äärimmäisen kiinnostavaa todistaa tämän lajin pariutumismenoja, ja pelkään kokeiden häiritsevän niitä. Toisaalta perustietomme lajista ovat hyvin puutteelliset._

Kolmikon ympäristössä vallitsi hetken mitä mietteliäin ilmapiiri, mutta lopulta biologian asiantuntija rikkoi sen. _Luulen, että meidän tulisi suorittaa kokeita uroksella alkuperäisen suunnitelman mukaan_, hän viestitti.

_Saamamme tieto pariutumisesta ei ole paljonkaan arvoinen, mikäli emme tiedä perusasioita tästä lajista, joten arvioisin, että meidän kannattaa pelata varman päälle. Lisäksi voi olla, ettei kokeiden suorittamisesta ole haittaa. Jatkamme suunnitelman mukaan, mikäli te, rakkaat kollegani, ette vastusta ajatusta._

Hyväksyvät sähkömagneettiset viestit täyttivät ilman. Juuri tämän viestin muut olivat halunneet ottaa vastaan.

--

Rosen kannalta katsoen neljäs vankina vietetty päivä ei ollut lainkaan hullumpi. Kun hän ja Tohtori olivat saaneet siveelliset vaatteet ylleen, asiat olivat parantuneet merkittävästi. Puron tapahtumien jälkeen he olivat syöneet ja nauraneet yhdessä, ja molemmat olivat käyttäytyneet normaalisti – tai ainakin normaalimmin kuin edeltäneinä päivinä, sillä täysin normaaleiksi asiat eivät olleet palanneet.

Jännite, jonka Tohtori oli havainnut huomattavasti aikaisemmin kuin Rose, oli kehittynyt niin pitkälle, että myös tyttö tiedosti sen olemassaolon. Vaikka muuttunut tilanne oli hieman hämmentävä, Rose ei voinut väittää, että muutos olisi ollut täysin ei-toivottu. Oikeastaan hän nautti pienestä sähköisestä flirtistä, jota neljänteen vankeuspäivään mahtui paljon.

Illalla hän ja Tohtori käpertyivät vaahtomuovimaisen materiaalin päälle, ja miehen läsnäolo tarjosi Roselle turvaa, jollaista hän ei ollut aikaisemmin edes osannut kuvitella. Hän oli kokonaisvaltaisen onnellinen ja myönsi lopultakin itselleen, että toivoi Tohtorista muutakin kuin pelkkää matkaseuraa.

Mutta mitä Tohtori halusi? Rose ei osannut sanoa. Hetkittäin mies tuntui olevan mukana Rosen pelissä, mutta toisinaan hän pakeni niin kauas kuin suinkin mahdollista. Esimerkiksi silloin, kun Rose yritti suudella häntä illan taipuessa yöksi, lähes ruosteenpunaisen kuun kivutessa kohti lakipistettään. Silloin tyttö tajusi rakastuneensa matkakumppaniinsa intohimoisesti.

Viidennen päivän aamuna Rose heräsi vaahtomuovimaisen materiaalin päältä yksin. Se ei varsinaisesti yllättänyt häntä, Tohtori kun nukkui harvoin pitkään. Kuitenkin, kun Rose ei löytänyt kumppaniaan koko huoneesta, hän alkoi huolestua vakavasti. "Eettisesti valveutuneita", hän kuiskasi itselleen, "eettisesti valveutuneita."

Viides vankeuspäivä kului epämääräisen huolen ja turhautumisen vallassa, eikä edes iltapäivän sadekuuro saanut Rosea tuntemaan oloaan merkittävästi paremmaksi. Hän toivoi, että huoneessa olisi ollut edes muurahaisia, joiden puuhia hän olisi voinut seurata. Sitten, ajateltuaan hieman tarkemmin, hän päätyi toiseen päätelmään. Maassa nukkuminen samassa huoneessa muurahaisten kanssa ei kuulostanut varsinaisesti hauskalta.

Illalla, kun aurinko teki hiljalleen tilaa ruosteenpunaiselle kuulle, Tohtori palautettiin huoneeseen. Mies oli hiljainen ja väsyneen oloinen, eikä Rose voinut olla miettimättä, millaisia kokeita hänelle oli tehty. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan halunnut kysyä asiasta, sillä hän oli melko varma siitä, ettei halunnut kuulla vastausta, olivat kokeiden tekijät sitten miten eettisesti valveutuneita hyvänsä.

Illallinen syötiin hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Välittömästi sen jälkeen Rose meni maate, toivoen ja arvellen Tohtorin seuraavan hänen esimerkkiään, sillä mies oli syönyt hyvin vähän ja näytti edelleen erittäin uupuneelta. Häntä ei kuitenkaan kuulunut vuoteen irvikuvalle, vaikka Rose valvoi pitkään odottaen häntä.

Rose kyllästyi odottamaan. Odottaminen ei ollut koskaan ollut hänen vahvuuksiaan, eikä hän aikonut ryhtyä harjoittamaan kärsivällisyyttään juuri nyt. Aikansa kierreltyään Rose löysi Tohtorin puron rannalta, jossa mies makasi kyljellään uittaen sormiaan kylmässä vedessä ja katseli kuinka vesi pyörteili niiden ympärillä.

"Tohtori?" tyttö kuiskasi. "Tule nukkumaan."

Puhuteltu nosti katseensa tulijaan, ja Rose tunsi sydämensä pakahtuvan.

"Ajattelin antaa sinun nukkua rauhassa", Tohtori vastasi, "minä voin nukkua tässä. Että saat tarpeeksi tilaa. Sitä paitsi sinusta on varmasti kiusallista nukkua samassa vuoteessa kanssani."

Rose ei voinut olla nauramatta ääneen. Tohtori oli omalla tavallaan nerokas, mutta hän ei ymmärtänyt romantiikasta senkään vertaa kuin Mickey oli ymmärtänyt. Rose ja Tohtori olivat kahden kesken sademetsässä, tähtitaivaan ja sen kahden kuun alla, sound trackin ollessa puron hiljainen solina. Tietenkin Tohtori huolehti siitä, että läheisyys saattaisi saada Rosen tuntemaan kiusaantuneisuutta! Ehkä täydellinen tilannesokeus oli jonkinlainen kaikille miehille yhteinen, universaali ominaisuus?

"Ei se mitään", Rose vastasi pehmeällä äänellä, "Sinä tarvitset lepoa. Nukuimmehan me kaksistaan eilenkin… Lupaan, että en yritä suudella sinua tai tehdä mitään muutakaan tyhmää."

Tohtori naurahti ja nousi maasta. Hän seurasi Rosea lähes lammasmaisesti, ja vuoteen irvikuvalle päästyään hän heitti kädet niskansa taakse ja loi katseensa tähtiin. "Hyvää yötä, Rose", hän kuiskasi katse edelleen tiukasti tähtitaivaassa ja sen kahdessa kuussa.

Rose mutisi oman hyvänyöntoivotuksensa ja nukahti lähes saman tien.

Kuudes vankeuspäivä oli käytännössä viidennen toisinto, vaikkakaan Rose ei tuntenut yhtä suurta huolta Tohtorista kuin edeltävänä päivänä. Tohtori oli silloin palannut – epäilemättä hän palaisi myös kuudentena päivänä?

Illalla mies palasi, näyttäen aivan yhtä väsyneeltä kuin edeltävänä iltana.

Kuten kuudennen päivän päiväsaika, myös sen ilta oli kuin toisinto viidennen päivän illasta, poislukien lähinnä pseudoromanttisen kohtauksen puronvarrella. Tällä kertaa Tohtori saapui omasta aloitteestaan nukkumaan vaahtomuovimaiselle alustalle.

Seuraavat kahdeksan päivää Rose tunsi olevansa juuttunut jonkinlaiseen Päiväni murmelina

-tyyppiseen tapahtumaketjuun. Jokainen päivä oli toisinto edellisestä, ja ainoastaan Rosen oma toiminta toi niihin pienintäkään muutosta. Hänen oli esimerkiksi mahdollista pestä vaatteensa vapaavalintaiseen ajankohtaan, ja hän saattoi tarkastella sademetsää ylläpitävien maamerivuokkojen toimintaa, joka tosin oli kuin kellopiiriin kytkettyä.

Rose uskoi tulevansa hulluksi. Turhautuminen, kiukku ja huoli kiehuivat hänen sisällään kuin painekattilassa, eikä hän tiennyt kuinka voisi päästä näistä tunteista eroon. Toisessa päässä tunneskaalaa rakkaus ja intohimo Tohtoria kohtaan kasvoivat samaa tahtia huolen, kiukun ja turhautumisen kanssa, mutta palatessaan maamerivuokkojen kokeista Tohtori vaikutti olevan aina niin uupunut, että Rose ei yksinkertaisesti kyennyt pakottamaan itseään puuttumaan asiaan – mihinkään niistä kaikista asioista, jotka olisivat tarvinneet puuttumista, eikä Rose edes halunnut laatia niistä mielessään listaa, sillä tuo lista olisi ollut hälytyttävän pitkä.

Neljännentoista vankeuspäivän aikana Rose tunsi jonkin liukuvan epäkuntoon aivoissaan. Hän oli niin turhautunut, vihainen, huolissaan ja rakastunut samaan aikaan, että ei vain enää kestänyt. Illallisella, kun Tohtori oli palautettu huoneeseen, sanat hiipivät kuin huomaamatta tytön huulille: "Mitä kokeita ne tekevät sinulle?"

Tohtori pudotti syömänsä hedelmän maahan ilmeisen hämmästyneenä. "Enkö minä ole kertonut?" hän kysyi kuulostaen aidosti hämmästyneeltä. "Joskus he skannaavat minua, mutta yleensä minun on suoriuduttava kaikenlaisista älykkyys-, havainnointi- ja oppimistesteistä… Tiedäthän, pudoteltava erimuotoisia palasia laatikkoon sopivien reikien kautta, etsittävä ruokaa sokkeloista ja sen sellaista, vähän kuin hiirien teidän laboratorioissanne."

Rose mykistyi sanattomaksi. Hetken hän arveli Tohtorin valehtelevan, mutta koska mies ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin valehdellut hänelle, hän hylkäsi ajatuksen. Mikä sitten rasitti Tohtoria niin kovin?

"Mutta… Miksi sinä olet aina niin väsynyt kun tulet takaisin? Näytät siltä kuin olisit taistellut kokonaista dalekprikaatia vastaan!" Rose piti pienen tauon ennen kuin koki tarpeelliseksi tarkentaa lausuntoaan. "Oikeastaan näytät huonommalta kuin dalekprikaatin jälkeen. Olin varma että ne vähintäänkin kiduttavat sinua!"

Tohtori poimi ruokansa maasta ja nyppi pois siihen tarttuneita roskia ennen kuin vastasi Roselle. "No… Minun on näyteltävä tyhmää, jotta ne pitäisivät meitä suhteellisen kehittymättömänä lajina eivätkä yrittäisi keksiä kommunikointikeinoa. Onko sinulla aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka väsyttävää se on?"

Tohtori kuulosti lähes valittavalta. "Lisäksi ne yrittävät rohkaista minua palkinnoilla, joista kuvittelevat minun pitävän. Ruoalla ja jonkinlaisilla leikkikaluilla. Et uskoisi millaista se on! Olen pureskellut niin useaa pahanmakuista juurta, että olen seonnut laskuissa. Ja usko minua, Rose, en sekoa laskuissa helposti! Ja leikkikalut, joita ne tarjoavat minulle, ne eivät viihdyttäisi edes nyrkinkokoista graniittipalaa."

Ellei Rose olisi juuri kuluttanut edeltäviä päiviä huolehtien Tohtorin kohtaloa, hän olisi arvostanut tilanteeseen liittyvää huumorimomenttia huomattavasti enemmän. Rosen tuntema huoli oli kuitenkin ikään kuin vaikuttanut negatiivisesti hänen huumorintajuunsa, ja vaikka toisissa olosuhteissa hän olisi nauranut makeasti tapahtuneelle, tällä kertaa hän suuttui.

Rose paiskasi puoliksi syömänsä omenaa muistuttavan hedelmän maahan ja nousi seisomaan. "Tarkoitatko, että silloin kun sinä olet leikkinyt erimuotoisilla palikoilla ja syönyt, minä olen huolehtinut itseäni sairaaksi?" hän huusi. "Tulet takaisin väsyneenä ja sanomatta sanaakaan, ja minä mietin täällä yksikseni kyllästyneenä kaikki päivät mitä kamaluuksia ne sinulle tekevät! Onko sinulla päässä vikaa?"

Tohtori tuijotti Rosea hämmästyneenä. "Minä… Anteeksi, en minä arvannut, en tiennyt… En todellakaan tiennyt…"

Tohtorin anteeksipyynnöt kaikuivat kuuroille korville. Rose poistui paikalta niin arvokkaasti kuin mahdollista ja meni nukkumaan, jättäen miehen yksin nuotion ääreen.

Seuraavan yön Tohtori vietti puron rannassa, pääasiassa katsellen kuinka tähdet ja planeetan kaksi kuuta kuvastuivat puron alati liikkuvasta pinnasta. Hän ei piitannut siitä, että maan kosteus kasteli hänen vaatteensa läpimäriksi, eikä siitä, että maa hänen allaan oli kovaa ja kivistä. Asiat olivat liukumassa juuri siihen suuntaan, jota hän oli pelännyt ja johon hän ei halunnut niiden liukuvan.

--

_Tulkaa katsomaan_, biologian asiantuntija viestitti kiihkeästi kahdelle muulle maamerivuokolle. _Muutos rutiinissa._

Tutkimusyksikönjohtaja ja silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaava jättivät pelaamansa strategiapelin rauhaan ja kiirehtivät monitorien luo niin nopeasti kuin suinkin kulkualustoiltaan pääsivät. He ehtivät paikalle juuri sopivasti nähdäkseen, kuinka Rose suoritti ylvään paikalta poistumisen.

_Mitä tapahtui? Tulisiko meidän olla huolissamme?_ yksikönjohtaja kysyi.

Viime päivät olivat olleet niin helppoja! Kokeet olivat sujuneet hyvin eikä vastaan ollut tullut minkäänlaista draamaa, ja nyt sitten aivan tavallisena iltana tapahtui jotakin selittämätöntä.

Biologian asiantuntija piti pienen tauon ennen vastaustaan. _Vaikea sanoa. Naaras osoitti selvästi aggressiota, mutta poistui paikalta ennen kuin tilanne muuttui fyysiseksi. Uros taas oli rauhallinen koko ajan._

Biologian asiantuntija piti toisen miettimistauon ennen kuin jatkoi. _En usko että meidän on oltava erityisen huolissamme. Mikäli joudumme todistamaan tappelua, uroksella on puolellaan massaetu, ja uskon sen olevan naarasta voimakkaampi… Koska se vaikuttaa naarasta rauhallisemmalta, on kaikki asianhaarat huomioon ottaen varsin todennäköistä, että tilanne rauhoittuu sen näytettyä naaraalle kuka määrää. Jos siihen tilanteeseen ylipäätään joudutaan… Minä pitäisin mahdollisena tai jopa todennäköisenä sitä, että tämäkin on osa lajin pariutumismenoja. Minusta meidän ei tule puuttua asioihin, mikäli ne eivät muutu erityisen huonoiksi. Ollaan kuitenkin varuillamme._

Loppuyö sujui ikävystyttävissä merkeissä. Monitorit näyttivät tunnista toiseen kuinka uudet yksilöt lepäsivät kummatkin omilla tahoillaan, joskin biologian asiantuntija epäili itsekseen, ettei kumpikaan saanut erityisen paljon lepoa – monet hiilipohjaiset elämänmuodot olivat osoittaneet kärsivänsä stressistä kovasti, ja ne reagoivat siihen muun muassa muuttuneilla lepotottumuksilla.

Biologian asiantuntija suoritti ankaraa eettistä pohdintaa. Tulisiko heidän antaa tutkimuskohteiden levätä seuraava päivä, vai voisivatko he riittävän turvallisesti suorittaa kokeita ja skannauksia? Oli erittäin houkuttelevaa tutkia kuinka stressi vaikutti tämän lajin elintoimintoihin ja suoriutumiskykyyn, mutta liika stressin aiheuttaminen oli epäeettistä, ja toisaalta se saattaisi haitata mahdollisesti meneillään olevaa pariutumista.

Biologian asiantuntija päätti jatkaa kokeita. Mikään ei viitannut siihen, että tapahtunut olisi millään tasolla vahingoittanut kumpaakaan, ja oli aivan mahdollista, että lyhytaikainen ero rauhoittaisi tilannetta – ja mikäli he olisivat onnekkaita, se parantaisi mahdollisuuksia lisääntymisen onnistumiseen myös tämän lajin kohdalla.

Ikävä kyllä seuraavan päivän testit osoittautuivat pettymykseksi. Skannaus kyllä löysi tiettyjä stressin merkkejä uroksesta, mutta se ei osoittanut kiinnostusta sille tarjottuja tehtäviä tai herkkupaloja kohtaan.

Biologian asiantuntija oli palauttamaisillaan uroksen häkkiinsä kun hänen mieleensä tuli tarjota sille laitetta, josta se oli aikaisemmin pitänyt. Laite koostui useista metallilangalla roikkumaan ripustetusta pallosta, jotka liikkuivat edestakaisin tietyn säännönmukaisuuden mukaan, ja suoraan sanoen biologian asiantuntija oli ollut hyvin hämmästynyt havaitessaan esineen kiehtovan tutkimuskohdetta.

Tavallisesti hiilipohjaiset eläimet eivät olleet osoittaneet minkäänlaista kiinnostusta tällaisia esineitä kohtaan, ja nytkin kiinnostus oli löytynyt sattumalta erään tutkimusryhmän jäsenen tuotua toimistoonsa meneviä tavaroista tutkimushuoneeseen. Useimmat eläimet olisivat joko yrittäneet syödä tällaista esinettä tai olleet täysin piittaamatta siitä, mutta tämä yksilö oli kuluttanut pitkän ajan tuijottamalla kuinka laitteen pallot liikkuivat edestakaisin.

Tälläkin kerralla tutkimuskohteen reaktio esineeseen oli odottamaton, sillä se ei suostunut irrottamaan otettaan siitä, toisin kuin kaikista aikaisemmista sille tarjotuista viihdykkeistä. Haluttua, kokeisiin houkuttelevaa vaikutusta se ei kuitenkaan saanut aikaan, mutta biologian asiantuntija päätti antaa uroksen viedä laitteen häkkiinsä.

_Voi olla että se haluaa antaa tuon naaraalle, _biologian asiantuntija selitti tutkimusryhmälleen. _Monilla aikaisemmin kohtaamillamme lajeilla uros yrittää ostaa naaraan mielenkiinnon mitä omituisimmilla, usein hyödyttömillä esineillä, ja kuten me kaikki tiedämme, eilisen tapahtumat viittaavat siihen, että jotakin on tekeillä._


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count (chapter):** n. 2650

--

Tohtori oli tyytyväinen pieneen lepyttelylahjaansa. Rose oli valittanut pitkästymistä, ja epäilemättä yksinkertainen mutta erittäin hypnoottinen toimistotarvike saisi tytön paremmalle tuulelle. Ei laite erityisen viihdyttävä ollut, mutta loppujen lopuksi Rose oli järjen nainen, ja ymmärsi varmasti, että vaihtoehdot olivat ikään kuin rajoittuneet, mikäli lahja piti valita keskimääräisen älykkäälle sademetsän eläimelle suunnattujen viihdykkeiden joukosta.

Toinen Tohtorin hyvää tuulta lisäävistä seikoista oli se, että hän oli päässyt päivittäisistä testeistään eroon odotettua aikaisemmin. Hyvä – häntä ei todellakaan ollut huvittanut kuljeskella ympäri typerän yksinkertaista labyrinttia etsimässä pahanmakuisia juuria samaan aikaan, kun Rose oli selvästi pahoilla mielin ja vielä hänen takiaan, ja sen lisäksi suuttunut häneen, vaikkei Tohtori varsinaisesti ymmärtänytkään, mitä oli tehnyt väärin.

Tohtori löysi Rosen huoneen korkeimmasta puusta, jonka oksalla tyttö makasi vatsallaan tuijottaen ikävystyneen näköisenä erästä oksalla kasvavaa orkideaa. Ilmeisesti hän oli niin syventynyt mietteisiinsä, ettei ollut edes havainnut tulijaa, ja Tohtorille jäi aikaa punnita eri vaihtoehtojen soveltuvuutta tilanteeseen.

"Rose?" hän lopulta lausui vaimeasti, päätettyään kerrankin lähestyä ongelmaa harkitsevan varovaisesti. Ilmeisesti lähestymistapa kantoi hedelmää, sillä tyttö katsoi alas ilmeisen helpottuneen näköisenä. "Tohtori!" hän huudahti vaimeasti tunnistettuaan tulijan. Ei niin, että tehtävä olisi ollut erityisen hankala.

"Minä olen pahoillani siitä mitä sanoin enkä olisi saanut sanoa sitä. Se oli epäreilua, ilkeää ja harkitsematonta, eikä minulla ollut mitään oikeutta olla sinulle vihainen. Minä olen pahoillani, ihan oikeasti, olin vain niin huolissani kun…"

"Rose" Tohtori keskeytti. "En minä ole vihainen eikä sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi, tule nyt vain alas."

Rose teki työtä käskettyä selvästi piristyneenä Tohtorin sanoista. Hän häpesi käytöstään ja oli aidosti pahoillaan sanoistaan, mutta koska tehtyä ei saa tekemättömäksi, vaikka omistaisi aikakoneen, oli vain pyydettävä anteeksi riittävän vakuuttavasti.

"Toin sinulle tämän", Tohtori sanoi koruttomasti ojentaen Roselle lahjansa. "Sanoit, että sinulla on tylsää, ja tämä oli viihdyttävin esine, jonka pystyin saamaan käsiini. Te ihmiset sanotte tätä Newtonin kehdoksi. Tätä käytetään muun muassa demonstroimaan liikemäärän säilymislakia ja energian säilymislakia, ja sen lisäksi nämä ovat suosittuja pöytäkoristeita myös niiden parissa, joita fysiikka ei kiinnosta. Nämä ovat siis viihdyttäviä erittäin monella tasolla, ja—"

"Kiitos. Siitä on varmasti paljon iloa", Rose sanoi keskeyttäen taas kerran Tohtorin lavertelun. Hän arvosti elettä, vaikka Newtonin kehto oli jotakin, josta Rose ei ollut koskaan oppinut pitämään. Lapsena hän oli saanut sellaisen lahjaksi ja jättänyt kipeästi sormensa kuulien väliin ensimmäisten viiden minuutin aikana, minkä jälkeen esine oli pölyttynyt kaapin perällä, kunnes Jackie oli lopulta antanut sen pois.

Seuraavan kerran Rose oli kohdannut Newtonin kehdon koulussa. Tämä kohtaaminen oli ollut vielä epämiellyttävämpi, sillä siihen oli liittynyt Tohtorin mainitsema energiansäilymislaki, johon liittyvien laskujen kanssa tyttö oli painiskellut kiroten Newtonin ja koko mekaniikan Hornan alimpiin syövereihin.

Tästä kaikesta huolimatta Rosen ei tarvinnut pakottaa kiitollista hymyä huulilleen, sillä sekä hän että Tohtori olivat pahoitelleet tapahtunutta omilla tavoillaan, ja se nyt se oli mahdollista jättää menneisyyteen.

Rose halasi Tohtoria, ja muutaman sekunnin ajan asiat heidän välillään olivat juuri niin kuin aina ennenkin. Sitten Rose kuitenkin irtaantui syleilystä hieman hämillään, eikä kummallekaan ollut epäselvää, mistä tytön hämillisyys kumpusi. Molemmat olivat hetken hiljaa, kunnes Tohtori aloitti taas lavertelunsa, mistä Rose oli äärimmäisen kiitollinen, vaikkei kuullut sitä montakaan sanaa.

--

Mikäli hiilipohjaisten kasvien ja eläinten biologian asiantuntija olisi ollut ihminen tai vastaavalla elekielellä varustettu humanoidi, se olisi suorittanut pienen intiaanitanssin silkasta innostuksesta. Koska näin ei kuitenkaan ollut asian laita, se tyytyi viestittämään kahdelle kumppanilleen äärimmäisen innostuneena.

_Katsokaa! Olin oikeassa, uros halusi antaa naaraalle lahjan. Näyttää siltä, että naaras hyväksyi sen ja samalla uroksen! Voi olla, että asiat muuttuvat kiinnostaviksi. On hankala sanoa miten nopeasti tilanne muuttuu, joten meidän on kaikkien viisasta jatkaa tarkkailua._

Kaikki kolme tarkkailivat huolimatta siitä, että loppupäivän ja koko yön aikana huoneessa tapahtui erittäin vähän mitään katsomisen arvoista. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan valittanut, vaikka naaras ei osoittanut merkittävää kiinnostusta saamaansa lahjaa tai urosta kohtaan. Molemmat sentään olivat enimmäkseen samassa paikassa ja näyttivät kommunikoivan keskenään.

_Mietittekö te koskaan mitä nuo sanoisivat meille, mikäli kykenisivät viestimään kassamme?_ silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaava kysyi lähinnä saadakseen ajan kulumaan hieman mukavammin. _Älkääkä väittäkö, että kysymys on triviaali, koska ne eivät osaa tai eivät kykene ajattelemaan kuten me tai eivät ole tietoisia olemassaolostaan._

_Minä uskon_, yksikönjohtaja vastasi, _että ne lähinnä kertoisivat mitä haluavat syödä. Jostain syystä minun on hankala kuvitella tiedostavaa hiilipohjaista olentoa. Mistä ne uneksisivat tai mitä ne ajattelisivat? "Onpa täällä tänään paljon hiilidioksidia ja valoa, kasvit varmaan tekevät paljon ruokaa meille juuri nyt." "Ai mitä toivoisin eniten? Että auringot olisi tehty maukkaasta hiilestä, tietenkin!"_

Sekä biologian asiantuntija että silmämääräisestä tarkastelusta vastaava olisivat nauraneet, mikäli niillä olisi ollut toimintaan vaadittava suu. Nyt he tyytyivät välittämään huvittuneita signaaleja kumppanilleen.

_Minusta sinä huomioit aivan liikaa niiden hiilipohjaisuutta, _biologian asiantuntija kommentoi lopulta. _On vaikea uskoa, että ne olisivat kovin erilaisia, ja monet täällä tutkimistamme lajeista ovat osoittaneet iloa, suuttumusta ja kiintymystä – olkoonkin, että on epäselvää, kuinka suuri osa näistä "tunteista" on vain evoluution aikaansaamia selviytymisreaktioita ja kuinka suuri osa on aitoa tunnetta; sellaista, jota eläin todellisuudessa tuntee._

Sekä yksikönjohtaja että silmämääräisestä havainnoinnista vastaava ilmaisivat olevansa samaa mieltä.

_Siitä huolimatta_, yksikönjohtaja kommentoi, _on äärimmäisen vaikeaa osata asettua noiden asemaan. Toivoisin, että löytäisimme jostakin tiedostavan hiilipohjaisen lajin ja voisimme löytää kommunikaatiokeinon sellaisen kanssa. Ehkäpä sitten kykenisimme ymmärtämään niitä paremmin. Toivoisin, että tämä kaikki tapahtuisi minun elinaikanani. Ken tietää, ehkäpä niin käykin._

Viestintä kääntyi tulevaisuuteen ja sen mahdollisuuksiin, ja myöhemmin spekulaatioihin siitä, miten heidän hiilipohjaiset vankinsa kommunikoivat ja kuinka kommunikaatiomuurin lajien väliltä voisi purkaa.

Vaikka kukaan ei asiaa vielä aavistanutkaan, nämä spekulaatiot osoittautuisivat myöhemmin erittäin hyödyllisiksi teorioiksi, joiden todenperäisyyttä moni käytännön koe selvittäisi. Loppujen lopuksi kolmikko koostui asiantuntijoista, jotka kaikki lähestyivät ongelmaa hieman eri suunnista.

Tulevina päivinä ja öinä kolmikolla oli runsaasti aikaa keskustella ja arvailla, koska mitään merkittävää ei tapahtunut.

--

Seuraavien päivien aikana Rosen hetkellisesti noussut mieliala laski entiselleen ja vielä siitäkin alaspäin. Tohtori vietti päivät maamerivuokkojen kokeissa, ja ainoa Rosea viihdyttävä tekijä oli Newtonin kehto, jota hän ensimmäisen yksinäisen päivänsä jälkeen vihasi enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

Ikävystyminen ei kuitenkaan poistanut rakastumisen tunnetta, joka toisaalta auttoi Rosea selviytymään tylsistä päivistä, toisaalta muutti tilanteen paljon pahemmaksi, sillä tilanne hänen ja Tohtorin välillä ei ollut muuttunut lainkaan. Rose kierteli ja kaarteli, ja toisinaan Tohtori näytti olevan mukana pelissä, välillä hän ei ollut huomaavinaankaan.

Tytön mielessä vellova tunnemyrsky oli päivä päivältä hankalampi pitää aisoissa, ja Rose tiesi, että se pääsisi pian valloilleen koko voimassaan. Se oli väistämätöntä, ja jäljellä oli vain kolme todellista kysymystä: milloin, miten ja millä seurauksilla?

Rosen ei tarvinnut odottaa vastauksia pitkään. Kuudentena päivänä Newtonin kehdon jälkeen hänen kiukkunsa ja rakkautensa olivat saavuttaneet pisteen, jossa oli aika suorittaa ei-niin-harkittu, mutta hyvin inhimillisluontoinen purkaus.

Kun Tohtori palasi illalla huoneeseen, Rose oli häntä vastassa. Juuri sillä hetkellä tyttö muistutti hyvin paljon äitiään tyytymättömyydessään ja äkkipikaisuudessaan, eikä tämä yllättävä samankaltaisuus jäänyt Tohtorilta eikä etenkään hänen toiselta poskeltaan huomaamatta. Rosen isku kirveli pahemmin kuin Jackien, vaikka siihen liittyvää henkistä puolta ei laskettaisi mukaan. Jos laskettiin, Jackien tarjoama läimäytys olisi ollut huomaamaton kuin hyttysenpisto tykinkuulan osumaan verrattuna.

Rose ei jäänyt odottamaan Tohtorin reaktiota, vaan loikkasi halaamaan ja häntä ja suuteli häntä suoraan huulille.

Sekä halaus että suudelma kestivät vain ohikiitävän hetken, ja tilannetta tarkkailevat maamerivuokot saattoivat tuskin uskoa kuinka nopeasti ihmistyttö liikkui. Rosen vikkelyys yllätti Tohtorinkin, joka ei liikahtanutkaan koko tapahtumaketjun aikana paikoiltaan.

Seuraavaksi Rose huusi. Hän ei muistanut myöhemmin mitä sanoi aivan tarkalleen, ja häpesi purkaustaan liikaa tunnustaakseen sitä kellekään. Hän muisti kuitenkin ensin tunnustaneensa, kuinka rakasti Tohtoria palavasti ja intohimoisesti, purskahtaneensa itkuun ja sitten huutaneensa kaiken viime viikkojen aikana kertyneen kiukun ja turhauman vihaisina sanoina ulos.

Kun Rose oli saanut huutonsa huudettua, hän kruunasi kohtauksensa lysähtämällä maahan itkemään. Tohtorin liikkumiskyky palasi, ja hän polvistui Rosen viereen ja halasi häntä.

Nyyhkytystensä välistä tyttö sai soperrettua tunteensa ilmoille toistamiseen. Hän kertoi kuinka rakastunut oli, kuinka vain halusi pois koko paikasta ja oli kyllästynyt kuollakseen. Tohtori kuunteli sanaakaan sanomatta purkauksen toisen – vaiko neljännen vai peräti viidennen? – aallon.

Kun Rosen nyyhkytykset alkoivat laantua, Tohtori asetti kätensä tytön kasvoille ja miltei pakotti hänet katsomaan itseään silmiin. "Jos haluat ottaa jotakin mukaasi, tee se nyt," Tohtori sanoi näennäisen tyynenä. "Koska me lähdemme täältä. Nyt."

Rose hämmästyi Tohtorin sanoista niin, että unohti kokonaan itkeä, vaikka ei tuntenut oloaan merkittävästi onnellisemmaksi tai paremmaksi. Tohtori tulkitsi tämän hyväksi merkiksi.

"Hyvä. Pakkaa tavarasi ja mene vuoteelle. Ota luonteva asento, ja ole paikoillasi, minä jäädytän heidän tarkkailulaitteidensa näkymät niin, että saamme mukavan etumatkan", Tohtori sanoi soonisella ruuvimeisselillään leikitellen.

Rose teki työtä käskettyä, ja paon nostattama jännitys syrjäytti kokonaan halun itkeä. Hänellä ei ollut pakattavaa: loppujen lopuksi kaikki hänen läsnä oleva omaisuutensa koostui vaatteista hänen yllään ja Newtonin kehdosta. Mitä tehdä laitteelle? Toisaalta se oli ainoa esine, jonka Rose oli koskaan saanut varsinaisesti lahjaksi Tohtorilta, mikä liitti siihen tiettyä tunnearvoa. Toisaalta laite muistutti Rosea ikävistä ajoista, ja tämä ja sen yleinen viheliäisyys veivät lopulta voiton.

Rose katkaisi laitteen jokaisen langan ja repi pallot irti metallikehikosta. Sadistista mielihyvää tuntien hän taivutti kehikkoa niin, että sen muoto muuttui tunnistamattomaksi. Newtonin kehdon maalliset jäännökset hän heitti puroon lukuun ottamatta yhtä palloa, jonka sujautti taskuunsa muistutukseksi itselleen, vaikkei oikein osannut sanoa, mistä halusi sen muistuttavan itseään. Hän asettui odottamaan.

Rosen ei tarvinnut odottaa pitkään. Tohtori palasi pian hänen luokseen ja tarjosi kätensä hänelle sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän auttoi Rosen ylös ja käveli rauhallisesti ovelle, joka avautui vastustelematta lainkaan.

Parivaljakko käveli pitkin valkoisia käytäviä sanomatta sanaakaan ja kenenkään pysäyttämättä. Tohtori näytti tietä, Rose seurasi häntä lähinnä koiramaisesti. Lyhyen kävelymatkan jälkeen he olivat saapuneet avaruussataman luo, ja Tohtori valitsi pienimmän aluksen marssien sen sisään omistajan elkein.

Ennen kuin Rose ehti muodostaa minkäänlaista mielipidettä tapahtumista, maankamara loittoni hänen allaan. Pako ei ollut todellakaan ollut kaikkein dramaattisin lajiaan! Silti Rose muistaisi sen hyvin pitkään sekä sitä edeltävien tapahtumien että Tohtorin täydellisen ilmeettömyyden ja eleettömyyden vuoksi.

Yhä kauemmas jäävä planeetta oli ikävystyttävän näköinen, oikeastaan ikävystyttävin Rosen koskaan näkemä taivaankappale. Se oli lähes kokonaan harmaa: maankuori oli harmaa, kaupungit olivat harmaita ja muodostelmat, jotka Rose oletti jonkinlaisiksi metsiksi, olivat harmaita. Ainoan poikkeuksena olivat meret, jotka olivat lähinnä likaisensiniset. Oikeastaan, Rose ajatteli, maamerivuokot olivat onnekkaita, koska eivät nähneet kuinka ikävystyttävässä paikassa joutuivat asumaan!

"Raukkaparat", Rose kommentoi ääneen. "Mahtaa olla ikävää… Pääsevätkö ne koskaan kunnolla pois tuolta inhottavalta kivenmurikalta? Onko siellä edes kunnollista ilmakehää?"

"Hienoa nähdä että olet taas oma itsesi!" Tohtori totesi ja leveä hymy korvasi aikaisemman ilmeettömyyden. "Kyllä ne pääsevät. Seuraavan kymmenen vuoden kuluessa ne löytävät älyllisen hiilipohjaisen rodun, jonka kanssa ne oppivat kommunikoimaan, ja se tutustuttaa ne planeettojenväliseen kauppaan."

"Eettisten periaatteiden vuoksi ne kuitenkin tulevat aina pysyttelemään omissa oloissaan, ja ostelevat lähinnä kotiplaneettansa kaltaisia 'inhottavia kivenmurikoita' – ne nimittäin syövät tiettyjä piipohjaisia mineraaleja liuottamalla niitä tuottamansa hapon avulla. Hankala ruokavalio, jos minulta kysytään, koska mineraali uusiutuu hitaasti. Muun muassa sen vuoksi ne joutuvat nyt käyttämään kuolleitaan uudelleen, eräänlaista kannibalismia siis… Planeettojen ja kuiden ostelu kuitenkin helpottaa tilannetta siltä osin."

Tohtori piti pienen tauon, lähinnä vetääkseen henkeä voidakseen jatkaa tietoiskuaan tehokkaammin. "Niillä on luonnostaan ilmakehä, joka soveltuu meille hyvin. Se alaosat ovat koostumukseltaan hyvin samankaltaisia Maan ilmakehän alaosien kanssa. Happea on noin 22 , hieman enemmän kuin Maassa siis, jalokaasuja ja etenkin argonia esiintyy huomattavasti enemmän. Hiilidioksidipitoisuus on jokseenkin sama, typpeä on vain noin 76 . Paine on hieman muttei merkittävästi alhaisem—"

"Kiitos, riittää jo, tuo vastasi kysymykseeni!" Rose huudahti nauraen. Hän tunsi olonsa merkittävästi paremmaksi ikävän taivaankappaleen jäädessä taakse. Tapahtumat sen pinnalla olivat kaukaisia, lähes unenomaisia, ja Rosen oli vaikea uskoa käytöstään Tohtoria kohtaan. Hän häpesi purkaustaan jo nyt.

"Anteeksi."

Tohtori nosti katseensa aluksen ohjaimista. "Anteeksi mistä?"

"Huutamisesta. Siitä, että löin sinua. Kaikesta. Se oli kohtuutonta."

Tohtori virnisti. "Älä sure. Minä kerjäsin sitä. Sinulla on muuten äitisi kädet. Mihin haluaisit mennä seuraavaksi? Haluaisitko mennä katsomaan, kuinka ihastuttavat vangitsijamme oppivat tulemaan toimeen kaltaistemme olentojen kanssa?"

Rose värisi. Hän ei halunnut nähdä maamerivuokkoja hyvään toviin, vaikka kieltämättä tarkempi tutustuminen niiden historiaan tai tulevaisuuteen ja niiden tapoihin oli omalla tavallaan houkuttelevaa.

"Ehkä vähän myöhemmin", hän sanoi ääneen, "Olen saanut hetkeksi tarpeekseni noista otuksista. Mennään… Sinä saat päättää."

Vielä yksi kysymys pulpahti tytön mieleen. "Mitä muuten arvelet maamerivuokkojen pitävät siitä, että varastimme niiden aluksen? Eikö se muuta jotain tärkeää osaa historiasta?"

Tohtori pudisti päätään. "Ne eivät osaa liittää meitä varkauteen. Todennäköisesti ne olettavat, että joku on lainannut alusta ja palauttanut meidät takaisin luontoon kysymättä lupaa. Koska niiden parissa kaikki ovat syyttömiä kunnes toisin todistetaan, se ei edes johda ketään vaikeuksiin. Luota minuun. Minä tiedän mitä teen, etenkin silloin kun on kyse historiasta."

--

Myöhemmin harmaalla planeetalla sijaitsevassa valkoisesta kivestä tehdyssä rakennuksessa kolme kärsivällistä tarkkailijaa tunsivat kasvavaa levottomuutta. He eivät koskaan aikaisemmin olleet havainneet tutkimuskohteidensa olleen täysin paikoillaan yhtä pitkää aikaa.

_Oletteko varmoja, että ne edes hengittävät? Minä en näe edes niiden rintakehien kohoilevan, _tutkimusyksikön johtaja viestitti lähes hätääntyneinä seuralaisilleen. _Minä en pidä tästä, minä en pidä tästä ollenkaan. Jokin on vialla._

_Me emme koskaan näe niiden hengittävän kun katsomme laitteiden läpi, erottelutarkkuus on liian pieni siihen, _biologian asiantuntija huomautti teennäisen tyynesti. Hänenkin viestiensä sävystä oli kuitenkin aistittavissa levottomuutta. _Todennäköisesti ne vain lepäävät. Äsken näkemämme perusteella niiden pariutumismenot ovat stressaavia ja raskaita, joten on täysin uskottavaa, että ne tarvitsevat paljon lepoa sen aikana. Raukkaparat._

Kolmikko vaikeni hetkeksi, mutta koska biologian asiantuntijan sanat eivät olleet vakuuttaneet edes häntä itseään, hiljaisuus jäi lyhytkestoiseksi.

_Minä menen tarkastamaan tilanteen,_ biologian asiantuntija sanoi yllättäen. Hänen kulkualustansa liukui pois huoneesta, ja kaksi tarkkailemaan jäänyttä odottivat sen ilmestyvän näyttöpäätteilleen hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Siitä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt jälkeäkään.

Laitoksen johtaja paineli kulkualustassaan olevia nappeja aktivoiden kommunikaatioyhteyden biologian asiantuntijan kulkualustan kanssa. _Mihin oikein jäit? _hän kysyi ärtyneenä. _Me täällä odotamme tietoja._

_Täällä minä olen, yritän löytää yksilöitä, mutta molemmat ovat siirtyneet. Missä ne ovat? Onko kaikki hyvin?_

Keskustelua seuraava silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaava käynnisti seurantalaitteiden tarkistuksen. Muutamassa sekunnissa hänelle selvisi, että hän ja muut olivat tuijottaneet tuntikausia jäädytettyä kuvaa.

_Näkymä ei ole päivittynyt tunteihin. Sensorit eivät ole toiminnassa, yritän käynnistää niitä parhaillaan, _hän sanoi aavistellen pahinta. Ilmeisesti muutkin aavistelivat samaa, sillä kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan.

Kun tarkkailujärjestelmä oli jälleen toiminnassa ja todisti tutkimuskohteiden kadonneen, ilma täyttyi vihaisista aalloista.

_Ei taas! En usko tätä! Tämä oli viimeinen pisara, tämä on tapahtunut yhden kerran liikaa!_ Laitoksen johtaja oli todellakin saanut tarpeekseen. Hänen laitoksessaan oli jo useiden vuosien ajan ollut ongelmia tutkimuskohteiden vapauttamisen kanssa, ja vaikka hän oli kuvainnollisesti sanoen katsonut asiaa läpi sormiensa, hän oli tällä kertaa raivoissaan.

_Kuinka he kuvittelevat meidän koskaan edistyvän hiilipohjaisen elämän ymmärtämisessä, kun he eivät anna meidän edes suorittaa perustutkimusta? Olen saanut tarpeekseni… Minä… Minä eroan!_

Silmämääräisestä arvioinnista vastaava katsoi tilaisuutensa tulleen. _Ymmärrän tunteesi, ystävä hyvä, _hän sanoi_. Minäkin olen raivoissani! Päiväkausien työ valui kuin viemäristä, ja vielä mitä kiinnostavimmassa vaiheessa! Silti suosittaisin, että emme tee hätäisiä ratkaisuja. Olen tässä muun ohella hieman ajatellut._

_Minusta meidän kannattaisi keskittyä kommunikaatiokeinojen kehittämiseen sen sijaan, että haalimme runsaasti tietoa verrattain kehittymättömistä lajeista. Perustiedon saanti on tietenkin tärkeää, mutta mitä tekisimme, jos joskus kohtaisimme älykkään lajin? Tunnistaisimmeko me edes sitä?_

_Suorittamamme rakenteelliset skannaukset ovat osoittaneet, että suurimmalla osalla tutkimistamme hiilipohjaisista eläimistä on ollut runsaasti elimellisiä samankaltaisuuksia, ja uskon, että erittäin moni laji kommunikoi samalla tai ainakin hyvin samankaltaisella tavalla. Voisimme ryhtyä kehittämään sopivaa metodia jo keräämämme perustiedon pohjalta._

Laitoksen johtaja pohti asiaa hetken, ja vastasi sitten: _Puhut viisaita sanoja, ystäväni ja kollegani. Älkäämme antako tämän kieltämättä harmittavan takaiskun lannistaa meitä, vaan siirtykäämme kohti uusia haasteita! Pidämme jo tänä iltana kokouksen, jossa pohdimme uuden tutkimusalan mahdollisuuksia, sen rahoitusta ja henkilöstöasioita. Mikäli meillä on onnea, saamme uuden osaston pystytetyksi ennen kuin punainen kuu on täysi._

--

Myöhemmin, kun maamerivuokkojen alus oli laskeutunut lähelle Tardista ja Rose päässyt siitä ulos, sademetsän iltapäivän sadekuuro oli jo täydessä vauhdissa. Tämä sade oli hyvin erilainen kuin maamerivuokkojen sademetsäjäljitelmässä: taivas oli pilvien peitossa ja pisarat putoilivat puiden lehdille ja maahan suurina ja raskaina.

Rose ei antanut pisaroiden haitata itseään. Hän juoksi ympäri pientä aukiota nauraen ja kirkuen silkasta vapauden ilosta, vaikka vesi liimasi tukan hänen kasvoilleen ja kasteli hänen vaatteensa läpimäriksi. Tyttö oli taas täynnä elämää, iloa ja uteliaisuutta – tunteita, jotka olivat viime päivinä olleet hyvin harvassa.

Maamerivuokkojen aluksesta poistuessaan Tohtori hymyili itsekseen. Hän oli vihannut jokaista tekemäänsä siirtoa, mutta oli pelannut korttinsa oikein. Rose oli saanut tunteensa selvitettyä itselleen, mitä ne sitten olivatkaan olleet, ja jännite hänen ja Tohtorin väliltä oli tyystin kadonnut. Asiat olivat palanneet ennalleen.

Ihmiset! Halu ja tarve asioiden muuttamiseen olivat äärimmäisen syvällä heissä, olennaisena osana heidän luonnettaan, kenties jopa kirjattuna heidän geeniperimäänsä. He eivät ymmärtäneet, että joskus asioiden säilyttäminen vaati enemmän työtä kuin niiden muuttaminen, ja joidenkin asioiden säilyttäminen oli kaiken vaivan arvoista.

--

_**A/N:**__ Noni, siinä on. Tykkään lopusta, mutta Rosen itkupotkuraivarin kirjoittaminen oli täyttä tuskaa, eikä se oikein tullut ruudulle halutunlaisena. Se on niitä kohtia, joista en oikein tykkää… Voisi olla hauskaa joskus kirjoittaa vähän eri otteella vedetty teksti, joissa on ihan suoraa vuorovaikutusta maamerivuokkojen aka hauskojen lölliäisten kanssa. Kannattaako? _

_Reviewejä todellakin otetaan vastaan._


End file.
